La Victima Principal
by Luzbelita
Summary: Draco Malfoy jamás intentó hablarse con Hermione Granger. Pero todo cambia cuando él tiene una misión y Hermione es fundamental en ésta. Pero ¿Qué pasará cuando Draco descubre a alguien totalmente diferente a quién siempre creyo y ésta le agrada?. HIATUS
1. La Mision

**Esta es la segunda vez que subo este capitulo, pero no estaba conforme con el, ya que tenía muchos erroeres, y para la gente que lo leía se merecen que este lo mejor posible.**

Intente arreglarlo lo más posible, esperó haber mejorado.  


* * *

Hace muchos días que venia notando a Harry un poco extraño, como si quisiera decirle algo y no se animara. A veces la ponía mal verlo así, tenia tantos problemas. Ahora que Sirius había muerto ya no era el mismo. Ahora confiaba mucho más en ella, siempre que necesita algo se lo contaba. Le gustaba que sea así, él sabia que siempre podía confiar en ella.- pensó la castaña mientras se miraba al espejo y se peinaba. 

Ella ya se había recuperado de la decepción amorosa que tuvo con Ron.

Tanto tiempo estuvo enamorada de el, nunca se había animado a decírselo hasta que ya mucha gente le decía que Ron sentía lo mismo por ella.

Ese día se había arreglado más de lo normal, quería estar perfecta para el, hasta se pintó, cosa que nunca hacía excepto que situación la obligara.

Le pidió que vallaran a hablar cerca del lago, ese lugar era en el que siempre estaba con sus amigos, un lugar muy lindo de día pero a la noche daba una sensación horrible de miedo, allí fue donde se le declaro, diciéndole todo lo que sentía por él, cuando ella termino de desahogarse diciendo todo lo que hace tanto tiempo tenia guardado él la miro sin decir nada, hace rato había terminado y los dos estaban en silencio.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que su corazón se rompía; le dijo que perdón si la había ilusionando, pero él no sentía nada más que un profundo cariño y que solo la veía como a su hermana, que él estaba enamorado de otra persona. Le pregunto quien era.

Como no se lo había imaginado- pensó mientras intentaba no llorar- claro, él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Luna, ese año Ron hablaba mucho sobre ella, y siempre quería estar cerca de Luna, seguía siendo Lunática Lovegood para todos, solo se reían de ella haciéndoles bromas de mal gusto, los únicos amigos que tenia eran Ron, Harry, Ginny, Parvatil, Padma y ella que los conocía gracias al ED, nunca nadie se imagino que Ronald Weasley, un jugador de Quidditch que ahora era muy popular que hasta tenia un club de fans todas suspiraban, estaba enamorado de Looney¿Quién se imaginaria que el tímido de Ron terminaría siendo tan popular como lo era ahora?. A pensar de todo Ron encontraba algo en ella que nadie veía. talvez eran sus ojos celestes tan puros que parecían celestiales, lo que sea que fuera que ella tenia había captado toda la atención del griffindoriano,

-¿Como pude haber estado tan ciega de no haberlo adivinado?, hace mucho tiempo que Ron sentía eso hacia mi amiga rubia.- se reprocho mentalmente tratando de que las palabras de Ron no la lastimaran mas de lo que ya lo hacían.

Quería que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento, le pidió que esto no arruinara tantos años de amistad que tenían y que hablaría con Luna para que estuviera con él, eso no le gusto mucho, pero no le importo.

Estuvo bastante tiempo tratando de convencerla de que Ron era el indicado para ella, Luna pensaba que solo eran ideas suyas y que él jamás la podría amar o algo por el estilo, ellos solamente se tenían un cariño mutuo, use todas las armas posibles para que ella se imaginara lo buen novio que podría llegar a ser Ron si ella le daba una oportunidad, su novio perfecto, pero las cosas no se habían dado como ella quería y sentía morirse cada vez que hablaba con ella sobre él.

En esos momentos solo Harry la ayudo, siempre que terminaba de hablar con Luna iba corriendo a buscarlo para llorar y decirle lo desdichada que se sentía, un montón de veces él quiso ir a hablar con Ron para que parara esta locura y se diera cuenta de lo mal que se sentía, ella se lo prohibió rotundamente no quería que Ron le tuviera lastima y por eso estuviese con ella, al fin y al cabo eso iba a ser peor.

Gracias a dios todo el trabajo de Hermione daría su fruto, Luna por fin le dio una oportunidad ya que aunque ella dijera que no le atraía en el fondo se moría por tener algo con él, talvez solo quería hacerse la dura y no quedar tan necesitada, igual lo importante es que ese día uno de sus dos mejores amigos encontraron el amor y por fin se pusieron a salir. Desde ese día la confianza con Ron creció aun mas, Hermione pensaba que todo sería mejor ahora le hizo tan bien verlo feliz, ese día se dio cuenta que había podido olvidarlo, ya no le dolía mas verlo con Luna, hacia mucha mas linda pareja con Luna que con ella para ser sincera.

-Herms hoy tenemos junta de prefectos, en las mazmorras- dijo Ron mientras comían el desayuno.

-Bueno¿A que hora?- dijo un poco molesta de que sea en las mazmorras.

-Ahora, después del desayuno, parece que van a cambiar las rondas a la noche, espero que me toque con vos porque Parkinson es insoportable- dijo Ron un poco molesto por la compañera que le había tocado.

Harry se había atragantado al oír esto ultimo.

-Harry ¿estas bien?- pregunto un poco preocupada.

-Si estoy bien, no se preocupen- dijo mirando con un poco de odio a Ron cosa que Hermione no notó.

Así se paso el desayuno lo mas tranquilo, Hermione hablaba animadamente con Ginny, ella era su mejor amiga.

-Bueno¿vamos a las mazmorras?- pregunto Ron parándose y mirándola.

-Claro, vamos- dijo muy alegre, Harry quiso acompañarlos pero ella le dije que no era molestia.

Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras solo Malfoy estaba ahí. Cuando entraron los miro con cara de asco como siempre. Hermione lo miro de la misma manera, estaba decidida a no dejarse ser humillada por Malfoy como todos los años anteriores.

Se sentaron en la punta mas alejada no querían estar cerca de Malfoy.

Cuando entro la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape empezó la reunión.

Allí estaban de Slytherin: Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, de Gryffindor: Parvatil, Ron y Herms, de Ravenclaw: Derek, Sara de Hufflepuff: James y Hanna.

La reunión se trataba que cambiarían las parejas para las rondas nocturnas.

**Malfoy con Hanna.**

**Parkinson con Derek.**

**Zabini con Parvatil.**

**Ron y Hermione.**

**James y Sara.**

Cada tanto siempre cambiaban las parejas, porque si no siempre había problemas, a Hermione le daba igual ya que estaba con Ron, gracias a dios, no es que no le gustaba su ex compañero Derek, se había hecho gran amigo de él desde que estaban juntos, era una persona muy gentil aunque un poco cerrada, era muy difícil que te cuente algo, no es que los quisiera saber, solo que a veces pensaba que nadie lo conocía enserio, igual prefería mil veces a Ron. Cuando termino de reagruparlos cada uno se fue para su sala común a prepararse para cuando empiecen las clases o al gran comedor que ya se había hecho la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

Al mediodía empezaron a entrar las lechuzas. Draco estaba desayunando con Pansy Parkinson que se colgaba de su cuello, Pansy era una mujer alta de un pelo largo color negro y unos ojos negros noche con muy buenas curvas, en realidad era una mujer hermosa y por eso era su novia desde hace cuatro años y estaban comprometidos, su matrimonio estaba arreglado desde sus 12 años lo más seguro era que se casaran después de salir del colegio cuando ya los dos sean mortífagos, en su casa ya muchos habían hecho su iniciación él la quiso empezar hace un tiempo atrás pero su padre le dijo que esperara un poco mas, pronto sería el momento indicado, eso le molesto mucho, nunca nadie cuestionaba lo que él decía y que lo hiciera su padre hacía que se pusiera colérico desde hace un tiempo que su padre empezaba a estorbar en sus planes, no veía la hora de salir de ese colegio para poder hacer de su vida lo que le plazca, con nadie que le estuviera dando ordenes de cómo tenía que actuar, él no era como todos, Draco Malfoy era un ser superior que podría vencer a todos en un combate con los ojos cerrados. 

Mientras comía despreocupadamente intentando sacarse a Pansy de encima que ya empezaba a molestarlo más de lo normal una lechuza negra muy conocida por él se poso en la mesa entregándole una carta, esa carta era la de Lucius Malfoy, su padre.

"

_Esta noche vendrán a buscarte, no lleves nada, no será una visita muy larga._

_PD: No respondas la carta, puede ser peligroso._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Le pareció muy extraño recibir la carta, no dudo en romperla cuando termino de leerla. En verdad tenia curiosidad de saber que pasaba, su padre no era de las personas que le escriben cartas a su hijo solo para saber como están, en la noche pasaría algo estaba seguro.

Pronto llego la noche y él ya estaba en la entrada del castillo esperando a alguien para que lo venga a recoger, estuvo un tiempo parado ahí, esta situación lo inquietaba, no es que tuviera miedo ni mucho menos solo que tanto misterio no le gustaba para nada, Lucius tenía esa costumbre, exageraba demasiado las cosas y siempre se hacía el misterioso, algo que él detestaba, él siempre iba de frente sin darle muchos rodeos al asunto, no se daba el lujo de perder el tiempo en cosas estúpidas como su padre.

Unos minutos después vio venir a un hombre que se acercaba hacía donde estaba él, jamás en su vida había visto a alguien así, era un hombre viejo y arrugado que cojeaba al caminar y era encordado, su cara se tapaba por un sombrero negro que llevaba puesto pero sintió por un segundo como se le helaba la sangre cuando el hombre agarro su mano y lo arrastro para que lo siguiera.

El hombre lo arrastro en dirección al bosque prohibido, cuando entraron en este el hombre seguía agarrando su mano, allí todo estaba oscuro no se veía nada, la luna apenas iluminaba ese escalofriante lugar que daba mas miedo que el común, todo se encontraba en un silencio escalofriante, Draco sentía que algo allí los seguía, sentía como alguien o algo seguía sus pasos y se movía con ellos, estuvieron caminando unos 20 min. Atravesando ramas y enormes árboles que parecía que les impedían el paso, ya no se veía más los jardines de Hogwarts, ahora solo se veían más oscuridad y árboles que parecían atacarlo, cualquier alumno que estuviera en esa situación caminando a un lugar que no sabe con un hombre que no inspiraba mucha confianza saldría corriendo asustado de las cosas que se veían, o más bien por el terror de sentirse vigilado y no ver mas que oscuridad en todos lados, en un sendero no marcado donde no se podría ir sin saberse el camino de memoria, cualquier imbecil se perdería, pero Draco Malfoy no estaba ni un poco inquieto, esperaba una escena así viniendo de su parte haciéndose el interesante cuando solo era un aburrido, también estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad y sabía por donde caminaba memorizándose el camino de vuelta con cada paso que daba.

De pronto el hombre paro de golpe mirando fijamente un punto inexistente parecía todo igual sin nada fuera de lo común.

-¡Aletum!- gritó el hombre con vos fuerte y clara.

Draco se sorprendió a escuchar ese hechizo, el rubio conocía más que cualquiera en el colegio sobre magia negra pero ese hechizo era desconocido para él, -debe ser magia antigua- pensó-, por primera vez en toda la noche sintió ansiedad de saber que ocurría.

A unos 3 metros de donde estaban ellos una tenue luz empezó a aparecer iluminando todo el oscuro lugar, el hombre camino hacía donde estaba una persona encapuchada con una capa negra, Draco primero no le prestó importancia, pero cuando se dio cuenta qe aquella persona era Voldemort sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente, Voldemort estaba tan terriblemente escalofriante como siempre con una tétrica sonrisa en el rostro haciendo un ademán para que el chico se acercase, allí estaban muchos de sus compañeros y otros que no conocía, busco con la mirada a Zabini y a Parkinson pero no los encontró, solamente estaban Spencer, Crabbe y Goyle, algunos eran de otras casa, algo que lo sorprendió mucho, no se imagino que personas que no fueran de Slytherin hicieran su iniciación en el colegio, pero no le importaba podía vencer a todos,

-Pónganse todos en fila- ordenó Voldemort con una voz tediosa.

Así lo hicieron todos, Malfoy se ubico en una punta lo mas lejos posible de los dos gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle, miro quien estaba a su lado y se sorprendió de ver a una hermosa mujer de su misma edad, no recordaba de que casa era pero sentía que ya la había visto en algún lado, estaba seguro que no era ni de Slytherin ni Gryffindor, tenía que ser de Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff tenia un cabello rojo oscuro como la sangre con un poco de ondas que le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros, su color de piel era blanco como la leche, sus ojos eran azules electrizantes, fríos y llenos de pasión al mismo tiempo, su aura era misteriosa su sola presencia te intimidaba, llevaba puesta un sobretodo negro que tapaba su figura, mas el ya la imaginaba, debía ser perfecta.

La chica ni se percato de que unos ojos grises la miraban sin reparo alguno desnudándola con la mirada, parecía inmersa en su mundo sin mover un solo músculo, jamás en su vida vio a una mujer tan hermosa y siniestra como ella.

-Es hermosa- pensó el rubio antes de despegar sus ojos grises de una colorada que estaba dispuesto a saber quien es.

-Draco Malfoy, da un paso adelante- ordenó señalándole con la varita donde tenía que ponerse.

Draco fue hasta allí con la cabeza bien en alto, sus ojos grises eran fríos como el témpano, con una maldad pura capas de lo que sea por su propósito, talvez hasta mas ruin que su mismo padre.

-El será el mejor para la próxima misión- pensó Voldemort mirándolo a los directamente.

Agarro el pálido brazo del rubio sin ningún cuidado levantándole la manga de su camisa hasta arriba del codo, luego estuvo unos minutos observándolo sin borrar la sonrisa vacía del rostro.

-¿Juras cumplir mi voluntad, no importa que sea lo que te ordene?.

-Si lo juro.

-Perfecto.

En un segundo Voldemort estaba hundiendo su varita de cola de Fénix en el brazo del rubio con ímpetu, el rubio sintió un punzante dolor, sentía como la piel le quemaba, tuvo que reprimir las ganas de gritar, tenía que ser fuerte, cerró los ojos en un acto instantáneo, sentía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo más de pie, creía estar perdiendo todas fuerzas, pero su rostro seguía sin inmutarse, sin mostrar ninguna señal de dolor, entre todos los presentes solo Voldemort y otra persona que estaba leyendo su mente sabía de el dolor por él que estaba pasando el rubio.

Cuando sintió que no aguantaría más y que caería al suelo haciendo el ridículo enfrente de todos Voldemort retiro su varita soltando su brazo, Draco abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo que vio lo dejo fascinado, una serpiente con una calavera estaba dibujada en su antebrazo con los ojos rojos.

-Perfecta- pensó el rubio sin dejar de admirarla

-Ahora me perteneces Draco Malfoy- le aviso Voldemort- no me falles- esto último sonó más a una orden que un pedido.

Draco hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de respeto antes de volver a formarse con el resto de los alumnos.

Así paso la noche lentamente, con cada alumno que pasaba se hacía el mismo procedimiento, cuando ya todos se habían marcado y se estaban retirando Voldemort lo llamo obligándolo a que se detuviera.

-Para ti tengo una misión, tu primera misión- le comunico haciendo señas para que se alejaran de los oídos chismosos que se preguntaban que tenía que hablar su amo con él.

EN EL COLEGIO:

-¿Se dieron cuenta que Malfoy no se presento hoy a clases?- preguntó Ron caminando hacia los jardines Hermione Harry.- Hoy no lo vi en todo el día

-Es verdad¿habrá pasado algo?- preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaban frente al lago.

-No creo, seguro que fue a lo del padre, para hablar de un tema relacionado con el Innombrable- dijo Ron resaltando la ultima palabra.

-Si es eso, me parece que no es nada bueno, en verdad cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Voldemort es mala.

-Es verdad, pero no te preocupes Harry siempre te ayudaremos- dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Harry.

Harry también la abrazo, parecía que no quería soltarla, sentía un vació cuando no estaba con ella, hasta Ron se dio cuenta de esto.

-Bueno, me voy a ver a Luna, adiós chicos.- se despidió parándose y caminando hacía el castillo.

-Bien, estamos solos¿te das cuenta que siempre terminamos solos?- preguntó mientras se separaba de Harry.

-Es verdad, pero me gusta. En verdad me parece bastante importante el tema de Voldemort.

-No hablemos de él¿quieres?.- dijo Hermione- Mira ahí viene Ginny.- dijo cambiando de tema.

-Hola chicos¿que hacen?- saludó una pelirroja muy conocida por ellos.

-Nada, estábamos hablando de que Malfoy, no estuvo en ninguna clase y no lo vimos por ninguna parte.

-Bueno, eso es noticia vieja, porque Malfoy esta en el castillo buscando como loco a Snape.- comentó señalando un acumulo de gente que parecían bastantes entretenidos viendo quien sabe que.

-¿En serio?, quiero ir a ver. ¿Vamos?- le preguntó a Harry parándose y tendiéndole la mano. Este acepto de mala gana y los acompaño al castillo donde una muchedumbre comentaba sobre la reciente llegada de Malfoy, este buscaba a Snape con mucho afán.

A la hora del almuerzo Dumbledore dijo.

Queridos Alumnos tenemos un informe que darles: Queremos que todos los prefectos se reúnan en el salón de astronomía para una reunión luego de comer.

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó Ron molesto.

-Bueno Ron no te preocupes no creo que sea para reagruparnos de nuevo seria ilógico- dijo Hermione tratando de calmarlo.

-Si tienes razón igual me molesta esto, pero por suerte no es en las mazmorras.

Cuando terminaron de comer se dirigieron para la sala de astronomía que estaba en el ultimo piso, allí estaban todos preguntándose porque los habían citado, el único que parecía saber muy bien porque estaban reunidos ahí era Malfoy que estaba callado, sentado con arrogancia, solo en una punta mirando con superioridad a todos, cuando poso su vista en Hermione ella observo un momento estudiándola, Hermione siente una mirada gris quemándole la nuca, se dio vuelta bruscamente y se encontró con los ojos grisáceos que la estaban mirando, se quedaron un momento mirándose hasta que ella corre la vista intimidada rompiendo el contacto visual de ambos.

-No sabes lo que te espera- pensó con una sonrisa de maldad fijando su vista en los presentes a ver si veía a la colorada de la otra noche, se fastidio un poco al no encontrarla venia buscándola todo el día pero ni rastro de ella, -talvez no es del colegio- pensó decepcionado.

Cuando entró el profesor Snape todo se volvió en silencio automáticamente esperando que dijera algo.

-Muy bien alumnos los juntamos acá porque vamos a reacomodar a los estudiantes de nuevo.

El bullicio empezó cuando el profesor dijo estas palabras, en verdad no le encontraba lógica a todo esto.

-¡SILENCIO¡no quiero ni una queja sobre esto, entendido!- gritó Snape.

Hubo un si general.

Muy bien ahora:

**Weasley con Parkinson. **

**Zabini con Parvatil.**

Malfoy con Granger. 

**Sara con James.**

Hanna con Derek. 

-Eso es todo¡se pueden retirar!..- gritó señalando la puerta.

No podía creerlo, no tenia sentido. ¿Porque nos cambiaron de nuevo?. Iba a tener que soportar a Malfoy, su enemigo numero uno, la ultima persona con la que quería estar, prefería a Zabini, bueno no tanto¡Pero él es totalmente estúpido, engreído, arrogante se creía el hombre mas sexy del mundo!, no creía poder resistirlo. –mi peor enemigo y yo haciendo las rondas juntos¡Nos mataremos mutuamente!.- pensaba mientras caminaba fuera de la torre de astronomía

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Ron cuando salimos del salón de astronomía moviendo las manos.

-Ron, no te sulfures, yo también estoy indignada, será una tortura estar con Malfoy en las rondas, pero bueno por algo esto esta pasando.- alegó tratando de calmarlo

-Pero es injusto volví con Parkinson, renunciaría si se pudiera- dijo pateando el suelo.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común se sentaron junto a Harry y Ginny en los grandes sillones que adornaban la sala frente a la ventana.

-¿Y que les dijeron?- preguntó Ginny.

-Nada, nos volvieron a reubicar, yo estoy con el estúpido de Malfoy- dijo fastidiada, en verdad no entendía nada, y no entender las cosas le ponía los nervios de punta.

-Y yo volví con Parkinson, otra vez a la lucha, la lanzaría un maleficio imperdonable si pudiera- dijo Ron.

La castaña miro irritada a ron, empezaba a molestarle un poco sus quejas, talvez era porque estaba con un humor de perros por lo ocurrido pero no quería escuchar a nadie, solo quería ir a su cuarto y dormir.

Ese día no pudo prestar atención a ninguna clase, trataba de entender¿por que nos habían cambiado de nuevo¿por que Malfoy no se quejo con el profesor Snape?, si él la odiaba y era su alumno favorito, hubiera cambiado todo para que este cómodo, algo no andaba bien.- pensó sentada en su pupitre al lado de Parvati haciendo una poción en pociones que era de a dos

-¿Que te pasa Hermione?- preguntó Harry un poco preocupado sentados en los jardines viendo la puesta de sol como le gustaba hacer a Hermione.

-Nada, es que estoy pensando en lo que paso hoy- dijo con un tono preocupado.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien- le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Tienes razón, soy una tonta preocupándome,- dijo parándose y mirándolo dulcemente- me voy a dormir. Buenas noches Harry...

-Si, buenas noches Hermione, que duermas bien,- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

-Draco¿que mierda te pasa?, pareces muy nervioso- dijo Zabini mirándolo caminar en círculos en la sala común de Slytherin, hasta que pareció entender todo. 

-Vos le dijiste a Snape para que nos cambien, vos le pediste estar con Granger- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Si, pero no por lo que piensas- dijo el rubio agachándose al lado de Zabini inspeccionando que nadie lo viera, pero en la sala común había unos tres alumnos de primero que subían despreocupadamente las escaleras, cuando ya no hubo nadie a excepción de ellos dos, Draco se subió la manga de la camisa para mostrarle la impotente Marca Tenebrosa que se encontraba en su antebrazo.

-No puedo creerlo, por eso tu padre te mando esa nota, pero ¿que tiene que ver Granger en esto?- dijo sin despegar la vista de la marca.

-Voy a persuadirla para que me diga todo lo que sabe de Potter, hace mas de una año que gente de el Señor Oscuro esta vigilando a Potter, parece que Potty esta enamorado de la sangre sucia de Granger, ella sabe muchas cosas más que Weasley, luego de saber lo necesario la usaremos como carnada, Potter daría lo que sea por recuperarla.- dije tratando de hablar lo más bajo posible para que nadie los escuche, aun no habiendo nadie ahí las paredes escuchaban, no confiaba en nadie de su sala común, todos eran unos estúpidos que no veían mas allá de sus narices, los único en quienes confiaba era en Pansy, por ser su novia, Spencer, ese si que termino sorprendiéndolo, y muy pocos lograban eso, tenia demasiado odio en él¡odiaba mas a los Sangre Sucia que él!, y podía resultar muy bueno y también podía llegar a arruinar todo, era demasiado impulsivo y por ultimo Zabini, el era su único amigo, aunque no se lo demostraba, siempre lo trataba mal, un Malfoy jamás muestra sentimientos.

* * *

**¿Y que les parecio?, Espero que haya sido de su agrado,y que haya mejorado, ya estare actualizando otro capitulo. **

BesoStoneSs...

Luzbelita!


	2. Primer Paso

-¿Como la vas a persuadir?, si se puede saber- susurro con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-Ni aunque fuera la ultima mujer en el mundo,- se bajo la manga sentándose a su lado- no tengo tanto estomago para hacer lo que pensas- dijo mirándolo con asco.

-Bueno, entonces podríamos cambiar, para mi no esta nada mal la sangre sucia, para pasar el rato esta perfecta- dijo mirándolo

como si en verdad creyera que iba a hacer eso por el.- ¿pero que le van a hacer cuando lo tengan a Potter?- pregunto intrigado

-No, me entendiste, no es tan estúpida Granger, sospechara algo si cambiamos cada dos minutos de parejas- dijo perdiendo la paciencia-eso es lo bueno la podré matar, no pienso dejarla con vida..- dijo feliz por el final que tendría.

-Esta bien- dijo un poco desilusionado parándose y yendo para los cuartos.

-Dios, esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé. Tengo que pensar muy bien como hacer para que Granger crea que puede confiar en mi.- pensó parándose y dirigiéndose a su cuarto, que por ser Premio Anual tenia uno individual. Esa noche no pudo dormir muy bien, lo único satisfactorio que le veía a eso era que después de sacarle información podría matarla con sus propias manos, se vengaría por todo lo que le había hecho. De Potter se tendrá que encargar el Innombrable.

Al otro día Hermione se levanto con un dolor de cabeza horrible, le costó mucho levantarse, veía todo nublado de a ratos, eso ya le había pasado reiteradas veces pero no quiso decirle a nadie, no quería preocuparlos, solo debía ser el cansancio - pensó tratando de tranquilizarse recordando que hace unos días andaba con un nudo en el estomago cada vez que tenía que comer. Debía ser eso, ahora tendría que empezar a cuidarse con todo esto-, encima tenia muy mal humor. ese día tendría que hacer las rondas con Malfoy, no tenia ganas de soportarlo, tenía planeado decirle que ella iría por su camino y el por el suyo, no se lo quiero ni cruzar.

Ese día tuvo pociones con los de Slytherin nada podía salir peor. Les mando a hacer un trabajo de 20 hojas, tenían que buscar información sobre que pociones se usaban para curarte cuando te lanzaban mas de tres cruciatus seguidos. ¿Para que quería saber eso justo ella?.

Eso le servirá a Ron cuando Parkinson lo agarre, o a Malfoy si me hace algo- pensó divertida saliendo de la habitación que tenía sola por ser premio anual.

En el resto del día no paso nada fuera de lo normal, estuvo con Harry casi todo el día, todavía le dolía la cabeza, pero ya no veía nublado. No se lo dijo a nadie, como siempre disimulo estar bien hablando de cualquier cosa, la pasaba bien cuando estaba con el, solo que hace unos días se sentía un poco sola estando rodeada de tanta gente, sentía que nadie la podía entender, casi siempre la juzgaban sin terminar de explicarse y escuchar lo que tenía para decir y aunque solo pasaba en pequeñas cosas, eso se iba acumulando. hasta que ya no aguantara mas y por cualquier cosa. No importa lo insignificante que fuera sería la gota que rebalsara el vaso y sacaría todo lo que hace tiempo venía guardando. Talvez por eso cada vez estaba mas con Harry, para meterse en la cabeza la idea de que ellos no lo hacían al propósito y en verdad la querían.

Pero a veces tenia que aceptar que le hacia falta estar con mujeres, estar rodeada de dos hombres todo el tiempo puede ser estresante, ese año hablaba mas con Parvatil, Padma y Luna, ellas era muy buenas y comprensivas.

Parvati era considerada una de la mas linda de Hogwarts y no era mas, ella si era muy bonita con su cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura y esos ojos azules, en si todas tenían algo que las hacía bellas, cada una con sus cosas.

Cuando llego la hora de hacer las rondas Hermione estaba con Harry como siempre en los jardines, estuvo por pedirle si no quería acompañarla a hacer las rondas pero luego pensó que era mucho, no debía tenerle miedo a Malfoy solo tenia que evitarlo y si la molestaba le demostraría quien era en verdad ella.

A las 10:30 PM estaba parada en las escaleras, ya todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, el cielo completamente despejado con una hermosa luna llena como a ella le gustaba. En ese tipo de noches cuando estaba en su casa en las vacaciones solía estar afuera en el patio de su casa haciendo nada, acostada en el pasto perdiéndose en sus pensamientos o también escribía, la noche la inspiraba, estar sola mirando el cielo que a veces estaba despejado sin ninguna estrella que ilumine y otras como las de esa noche totalmente brillantes. Nunca supo porque pero siempre le alegraban el día cuando el cielo estaba así, hasta se olvido que muy pronto tendría que ver a su enemigo numero uno, algo le decía que todo saldría mas que bien. Estuvo inmersa en sus sueños cuando sintió que alguien respiraba tranquilamente detrás de ella, su olor era a menta fresca. Cuanto le gustaba la menta.

-Hola Hermione- dijo un chico alto, rubio con unos ojos de acero. Se quedó paralizada al escuchar de su boca que la llamaba por su nombre. ¿En verdad lo dijo o solo se lo estaba imaginando?. No en verdad la había saludado y llamado por su nombre.

-¡Malfoy¡me asustaste!- dijo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-No te asustes no te voy a hacer nada- dijo mirándola supuestamente con ternura.

-¿Estas bien?, o ¿tenes fiebre?- pregunto un poco extrañada. En un acto impulsivo poso su mano en la frente del chico para comprobar si estaba delirando.

-No¿por que?- dijo frunciendo el ceño, asqueado por dejarse tocar por la castaña.

-Nada, es que me llamaste por mi nombre y estas hablándome sin insultarme- dijo retirando la mano de su frente un poco avergonzada, pero ahora un poco mas tranquila porque no dijo nada irónico cuando lo tocó, pero no se puede confiar en el- pensó-

-No, es que pensé que ahora que vamos a estar juntos haciendo las rondas habría que olvidar los rencores, como empezar a llamarnos por nuestros nombres¿no crees?- dijo acercándose despacio hacia ella.

-Bueno, es verdad hay que olvidar los rencores Draco- dijo un poco extrañada por decir la ultima palabra, sin saber porque confío en sus palabras, en que en verdad quería olvidar años de odio, no sabía si el rubio ya las olvido pero ella sabía que le costaría solo que ¿por qué no empezar esa noche¿quien pensaría que lo iba a llamar por su nombre?, si se ponía a pensar no estaba tan mal, era bastante sexy. Si Harry se enterara de esto no lo creería¡nadie lo creería!.

Hermione se quedo allí intentando poder descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente, gracias a dios no lo hizo sino se decepcionaría al enterarse los planes ruines que el rubio planeaba en contra de ella, no supo cuanto tiempo habrán estado en silencio, en su pecho empezaba a crecer un fuego, una chispa de deseo, deseo de poder creer que el rubio podría cambiar, era algo muy extraño lo que le ocurría sintiendo su respiración mezclarse con la suya, su olor a menta y vainilla. Empezaban a acercarse lentamente hasta que sus narices rozaron, cerro sus ojos instantáneamente, esperaba sentir los labios del rubio, era la segunda vez que le pasaba algo así. -"Keith" -pensó-¡No, el esta del pasado¡Ahora estas con el, no lo arruines como todo!. Pero de repente un tercero que espiaba la situación detenidamente arruino todo el momento lanzándole un expelliermus que le dio de lleno haciéndola terminar estampada en la pared.

-¡¿Quien mierda fue?!- grito Hermione tirada en el piso, se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza contra la pared. No sabía que le molestaba mas, que la hayan atacado sin que ni siquiera darse cuenta o que el momento con Malfoy se hubiese arruinado. Definitivamente debía ser un alumno de 1º o 2º porque no pudo haberle ocasionado un daño grave mas que otro dolor de cabeza peor que el anterior.

-Nose, espera acá que lo voy a ir a buscar- dijo Draco corriendo doblando a la derecha por donde el alumno había corrido cuando fue descubierto.

Hermione estaba ahora sentada agarrandose la cabeza masajeándosela para evitar que se hinchase, lo único que faltaba era que se le haga un chichón, ya bastante tenía con los otros dolores.

Mientras tanto Malfoy recién acababa de agarrar al desconocido, acorralándolo contra la pared, obligándolo a que hable para poder averiguar de quien se trataba ya que la oscuridad era absoluta.

-¡Malfoy, me estas lastimando!- dijo Zabini mientras sentía como el aire empezaba a faltarle.

-¡Zabini¡¿que haces acá?!- dijo alejándose para que el chico pudiera respirar.

-Nada, quería ver que estabas haciendo- dijo mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración.

-¡¿Y porque carajo le lanzaste un Expelliermus?!- dijo empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Porque estaban demasiado cerca, tu te vas a acostar con ella para conseguir tu objetivo, no me mientas- dijo muy enojado sacando su varita apuntándolo al cuello.

-¿QUE?, vos te zarpas, como se te ocurre pensar eso.-dijo con ironía bajando lentamente la varita del morocho divertido por la situación que el moreno estaba imaginando- ¿Y si así fuera que te tiene que molestar a vos?- pregunto retándolo.

Zabini abrió la boca para replicar, mas antes de que pudiera Draco lo interrumpió.

-Salí de acá que ahí viene Granger- ordeno mientras se alejaba de un morocho que era invadido por el odio y la sed de venganza.

-Hermione ¿que haces acá?- pregunto mientras la empujaba para que caminara junto a el hacía las escaleras molesto por haberlo desobedecido, debió sacar fuerzas de donde pudo para no insultarla como siempre.

-Nada, quería saber quien fue el que me lanzo el hechizo- dijo un poco confundida por el empeño que tenía Draco por alejarse del lugar y ¿por qué miraba para todos lados como vigilando?, ese chico era demasiado impredecible.

-No se quien era, no lo pude encontrar. ¿Vos estas bien?- pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Si, estoy bien, no es nada. Gracias por preocuparte- dijo mirándolo tímidamente.

-No es nada, tu novio se va a preocupar si eso se te hincha.- dijo irónicamente pero mirando para otro lado, no supo porque pero la mirada de Hermione hacia que sintiera algo muy raro.

-¿Novio?, yo no tengo novio- dijo Hermione un poco extrañada con lo que dijo.

-Ja¿Potter no es tu novio acaso?- pregunto girando la cabeza para verla ahora con una sonrisa divertida.

-No, Harry es mi mejor amigo, somos como hermanos¿porque pensaste eso?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-No, porque están todo el día juntos abrazados, cualquiera pensaría eso, pero si tu dices que no- dijo con un semblante serio.

El poco tiempo que les quedaba estuvieron hablando de todo un poco, en verdad parecía otro Draco, completamente diferente al déspota que siempre la insultaba y burlaba de ella haciéndola sentir tan insignificante, quería que esa conversación no acabara, tenía el presentimiento que en el habitaba la persona que ella tanto buscaba. Cuando se tuvieron que ir creyó que quiso darle un beso en la mejilla pero no se dio cuenta y se fue haciendo un simple ademán con la mano.

-Que buen actor soy- se felicito con una sonrisa de superioridad marchándose a su sala común.

**Hola!... como estan?... bueno gracias a todos los reviews que me dejaron!...**

**Aca se empieza a notar la reaccion de Zabini con lo que Draco planea y como Hermione recuerda a Keith. que despues se va aclarar quien es.  
**

**Todos los review me ayudaron con el fic. Me tome el trabajo de darle una leida a lo escrito y tratar de mejorarlo, pero igual diganme si sigue estando con errores. Todo esto es nuevo para mi...**

**CUÍDENSE MUCHO Y DEJEN REVIEWS!... **

**En verdad se los agradeceria!**

**Besos...**

**Luzbelita!**


	3. Sentimientos

Hermione llego a su sala común sonriendo como una tonta enamorada. Subió las escaleras a su habitación con sumo cuidado de no hacer ni un ruido para no despertar a nadie. Una vez en su habitación se puso su pijama, que era una remera larga hasta debajo de las rodillas que provenía de su madre. Su padre se la había regalado cuando estuvo embarazada de ella, siempre se reía al imaginar a su madre en esa remera, ella era de su misma estatura. Su padre exagero con los kilos que había engordado en el embarazo, le quedaba como un vestido. Una vez acostada no pudo conciliar el sueño, estuvo toda la noche pensando en el, no sabia porque se había comportado así¿por qué cuando creía que ya tenía los suficientes problemas y confusiones aparecía el en su vida para marearla mas de lo que estaba¿tenía que confiar en el?, ella nunca hacía una bien cuando se trataba del amor, había venido de Keith, Ron y ahora el, pero no tenía que ilusionarse, el solo le prometía una amistad, jamás nombro algo sobre una relación, y noviazgo mucho menos, no debía crearse ilusiones falsas, ni dejarse llevar por las señales, como el fuego que sintió antes de que el desubicado alumno arruinara todo, ese fuego que todavía sentía, talvez solo se había burlado de ella como tantas veces para ver que tan ingenua podría llegar a ser, talvez mañana haría como si nada hubiera pasado, no quería que eso pasara, no quería sentirse usada de nuevo. Dentro de una semana volverían a estar juntos en las rondas nocturnas, en una semana podían pasar muchas cosas.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano como siempre. Como hace ya muchos días atrás, al despertarse sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, solo que cada vez peor y esta vez no pudo mantenerse parada, sintió sus piernas tambalear y tuvo que sostenerse de su cama para no caer al suelo, pero eso no le impidió tener una sonrisa en el rostro como todo las mañanas cuando madrugaba en su habitación individual por ser premio anual¡los frutos de tanto sacrificio!.

Entro a bañarse para terminar de despertarse, cuando salió del baño se observo en el espejo un buen rato, cosa que desde hace tiempo no hacía, estaba bastante cambiada a comparación de los años anteriores, estaba mas flaca, tenia una cintura muy pronunciada, los pechos le habían crecido mucho ese verano, sus piernas eran largas, flacas y doradas. Sus piernas, estas, eran talvez lo único que le gustaba de su cuerpo.

Su pelo, aunque seguía siendo tan salvaje como siempre, le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, solo que ahora podía dominarlo. Ese día se lo recogió en una pequeña coleta con un con una colita de azul, aunque al final del día siempre terminaba con el pelo suelto, ya que no se tomaba el trabajo de arreglársela con la excusa de que por algo terminaba así, no importaba el peinado que se hiciera, siempre se le salían unos rizos rebeldes que dejaba sueltos.

Su uniforme perfectamente planchado, sin ninguna arruga, la pollera era bastante larga pero no exageradamente, nunca quiso cortársela como todos lo hacían, para ella estaba bien así, no por desagradarle sus piernas, solo creía que si alguien se interesaba por ella, lo haría por su personalidad, que era una personalidad muy fuerte si se lo pensaba, y no por cuanto se le vean las piernas, y que tan apretada este su camisa.

Bajo alegremente, tenía la seguridad de que nadie podría arruinarle el día, hace mucho tiempo no se sentía así, con tanta energía y ganas de hacer mil cosas a la vez.

-Hola Harry- saludo mientras se sentaba a su lado para desayunar.

-Hola Herms¿como la pasaste ayer con Malfoy?- pregunto mientras tomaba su jugo de calabaza.

-Bien, no fue tan malo como imagine- dijo muy sonriente. Primero pensó en contarle lo que había pasado con Draco, pero después creyó mejor no decirle nada, Harry hubiera creído que lo estaba traicionando, pues claro Draco era su enemigo Num. 1.

-Te ves muy alegre, que bueno que no te hizo nada si no ya vería- dijo apretando muy fuerte su puño.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar algo, Ginny hablo.

-¡Hola Hermione!- dijo Ginny, mirándola con un poco de odio, como ya se sabe, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Harry, que hace un minuto había estado hablando con ella, pero como siempre, el le dio la espalda cuando la vio venir, olvidándose que existía.

-Hola Ginny¿como estas?- le pregunte muy alegre.

-Bien¿y vos?- dijo intentando disimular su enojo- solo que eso fue imposible, ya que hablaba con los músculos tencionados, solo que ella sabia que su amiga no sentía nada por Harry- que ella solo 2 veces estuvo enamorada, y mejor no recordarlo, ella seguía dolida por lo que había pasado con su ex novio así que siempre trataba de evitar esas clase de temas.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse molesta cuando el ojiverde la dejaba hablando sola, solo para poner sus 5 sentidos en la castaña que aunque el lo niegue, sentía algo mas un simple cariño de hermanos.

-Bien¿Ginny podemos salir afuera a hablar?- dijo tirandole una indirecta de que algo muy importante tenia que decirle. Ginny la conocía muy bien, sabia que solo en casos especiales ella le pedía ir afuera a caminar.

-Claro, adiós Harry- dijo y se fueron afuera dejando a Harry un poco confundido.

Una vez que estuvieron afuera Ginny pregunto muy desesperada.

-¿Que me tenes que decir?-dijo agarrandola de las manos.

-Algo muy importante y raro para mi- dijo muy emocionada mientras se sentaban frente al lago.

-Dale, habla que me pones nerviosa- le dijo Ginny apretando mas fuertes sus manos.

-Bueno, ayer en mi ronda con Draco- no pudo evitar sentir la mirada de Ginny al escuchar que lo llamaba por su nombre-, El me llamo por mi nombre, me dijo que quería que este todo bien entre nosotros, se disculpo por todo lo que hizo, no me dijo perdón pero me lo dio a entender. Estábamos a centímetros de besarnos ¡el momento no podía ser mas perfecto!. Cuando un alumno arruino todo lanzándome un expelliarmus, Draco salió hecha una furia contra el estudiante, luego cuando fui a hablar con el me pregunto si estaba bien, si no me había hecho daño, parecía muy preocupado por mi. Lo que fue muy chistoso, es que pensó que yo era la novia de Harry, hablamos de cualquier tema, no lo puedo creer, el fue tan dulce.- dijo con aire soñador.

Cuando termino de hablar Ginny la miraba como si todavía no pudiera procesar todo lo que le contó, hasta que al fin dijo.

-¡HA!, ESTO ES PERFECTO¡SOS LA CHICA CON MAS SUERTE QUE CONOSCO!- grito mientras la abrazaba y tiraba contra el césped.

-Ginny, espera, no entiendo¿que le ves de perfecto?- pregunto muy atónita.

-¿Que no entendes?, Malfoy quiere algo con vos, y no solo porque hacen las rondas juntos¡a Malfoy le gustas y tu también sientes algo por el!, tienes suerte es el chico mas lindo de todo Hogwarts a excepción de Harry ¡obvio! .- dijo muy satisfecha por sus conclusiones.

-No creo que siente algo por mi, talvez esta tramando algo. No se puede confiar en alguien como el. Y tu lo sabes Ginny. ¿cuántas veces se burlo de nosotros?- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse, lo único que arruino su actuación fue que no podía dejar de sonreír, estaba toda ruborizada, en ese momento no le importaba que el fuera un Malfoy y sangre pura que odiaba a todos los de su clase.

-Herms¿te puedo decir algo?- le pregunto Ginny, cambiando su semblante a triste.

-¿Que pasa Gin¿porque estas así?- pregunto bajando de su nube para prestarle únicamente atención a su amiga.

-Me duele admitirlo, igual son solo conclusiones, el no me dijo nada. Pero creo que Harry... te quiere como algo mas que una amiga- dijo tratando de aguantar las lagrimas.

-No, no puede ser. Harry es mi amigo, como mi hermano¿por que decís eso?- dijo intentando contener las lagrimas, no quería pensar que eso era verdad, seria horrible.

-Porque esta pendiente de todo lo que hagas, no quiere que nadie este con vos, se molesto que vos quieras estar con Ron en las rondas, sabiendo lo que vos sentiste por el. Cuando vos venís deja de hacer todo para hablar con vos- le dijo llorando, ya le costaba hasta hablar.

-Es que, si ahora somos mas amigos, un montón de veces nos quedamos hablando a la noche, pero solo porque este año estamos mas unidos que antes, es imposible, si el me ayudo cuando estaba mal por Ron, no Gin, perdón que te lo diga, pero estas equivocada- dijo tratando de calmarse, pensando como pudo haber pensado eso, pero no era la única, Draco también se lo había dicho. Aunque ella no sentía nada por el, la única persona que amo fue a Ron y Keith y ahora estaba confundida con Draco.

-Espero que si, que tengas razón, pero pensalo, tu no sabes esto, pero Harry estuvo peleado con Ron cuando tu estuviste mal, y tuvieron una muy fuerte pelea el día que se puso de novio con Luna.

-Ginny, perdóname pero prefiero estar sola¿si?- dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el castillo, ya no podía contener las lagrimas.

Su amiga pelirroja le gritaba sin poder detener su llanto, en verdad era todo muy doloroso, pero ella no se dio vuelta ni un momento, no quería que la viera así como estaba, quería pensar sola y su amiga no la iba a poder ayudar en eso.

Cuando ya Ginny no la podía escuchar corrió y lloro desconsoladamente, quería hablar con Ron, el le había dicho que siempre podía contar con el, ahora lo necesitaba mas que nunca.

Corrió desesperada hasta que alguien la agarra del brazo y la tira, podía ser cualquiera solo quería que no sea Harry, cuando levantó la vista vio unos ojos grises que la miraban como ayer a la noche, sintió perderse otra vez, pero verlo le hizo acordarse a lo que le dijo de Harry. Ella sabia que no estuvo muy bien lo que hizo, pero necesitaba desahogarse y el era el único que estaba ahí.

Lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo intentando no llorar, no quería que el la viera en ese estado, solo se sintió mas tranquila cuando el la abrazo, aunque fue como con miedo a ella le bastó para sentirse protegida, ahí se alejo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Perdón, yo no quise... es que estoy un poco mal...- intento disculparse pero no pude terminar de hablar porque el la interrumpió.

-¿Un poco?, estabas desesperada, hasta me abrazaste, no es que me moleste pero quiero... que me cuentes que te pasa- dijo acariciándole la cara y el pelo y mostrándole un salón vació para que entraran.

No se negó a entrar había algo que le inspiraba confianza en el.

-Ahora que estamos mas tranquilos¿me explicas que te pasa?- le preguntó.

-Nada, es que me dijeron algo que no quiero creer, porque si seria verdad esto arruinaría todo- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Que arruinaría?- pregunto agarrandole la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos.

-Arruinaría lo que yo siento por el, es como mi hermano solo eso, es el único en el que confié cuando me sentía tan sola por...- estaba por decir Ron pero luego no creyó que fuera lo mejor.

-Je, si no me queres decir esta bien, ahora yo tengo que irme, cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame- dijo dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla, ella se ruborizo por el contacto, muy diferente al que sentía cuando Harry le daba un beso, se quede un tiempo sentada pensando en lo que paso hace unos minutos, Draco la estuvo consolando, se hubiera reído al final, el trío de oro que parecía intocable tenia un problema con sentimientos confundidos, porque claro Harry solo estaba confundido.

Cuando salió ya estaba empezado la cena, no tenia ganas de ir a hablar con Harry ni con Ginny, ahora ya no necesitaba hablar con Ron, porque fue poco y nada lo que hablo con Draco, le hizo mas bien de lo que ella pudo llegar a pensar, a si que se fue a su sala común a pensar mas tranquila, a esa hora no había nadie, ya que todos estaban en el comedor, lo que mas necesitaba ahora era pensar y lo mejor era sola, pensó en ir al lago pero no quería encontrarse con nadie, y a esa hora todavía había gente.

Draco intentaba comer pero no pudo, la charla con Hermione estaba quemándole el cerebro, sabia que hablaba del cara rajada ¿por que otra persona se pondría así?, alguien le tuvo que haber dicho que Potter estaba muerto por ella ¡Mierda¿Porque estoy pensando en ella?, esto es todo una actuación nada mas que eso. ¿Porque no vino a comer¿seguirá mal¿estará llorando?, si era así seguro esta en su sala común, ahí el no podía entrar, bueno BASTA DE PENSAR EN ESO.- se reprocho golpeando la mesa con tanta fuerzas que todos voltearon a ver donde estaba el.

-Drakito ¿que pasa?- pregunto acariciándole el pelo Pansy.

-No me toques el pelo, no me digas Drakito¡y no te importa que estoy pensando¿me entendes?- dijo levantándose de la mesa,

Pansy tenia todos los ojos brillando, como cada vez que el se enojaba con ella, se ponía a llorar, realmente eso le enfermaba, esa mujer necesitaba un poco de orgullo, toda la vida arrastrándose, no puede estar tan necesitada- pensó intentando entenderla- el sabia que ella lo quería y hasta podía llegar a amarlo, pero el no sentía nada por ella, eso era un arreglo de sus padres y los de ella, había que admitir que era una de las mujeres mas lindas de Hogwarts y nunca negó eso, pero tenerla encima todo el tiempo lo ponía de muy mal humor.

-¡DRACO!- grito Zabini sacándolo de sus pensamientos pero el no se dio vuelta quería estar solo.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno analizando toda la situación, era mas que seguro que ahora Granger confiaba en el- pensó- al final las cosas habían resultado mas fáciles de lo que creía, esa sangre sucia era demasiado ingenua¿confiar en un Slytherin como el, sabiendo que la odiaba?, se creía demasiado importante al pensar que el se fijaría en alguien tan insignificante como ella, que solo era un juguete una pieza mas de todo el plan que Voldemort había planeado, cuando ya no sirviera mas la borrarían del plano, el la borraría del plano, haciéndola sufrir diciéndole a la cara todas las verdades que ahora estaba obligado a ocultar, el era una persona sin sentimientos, mas que el odio, rencor y deseo de venganza, no la podía estar debilitando una sangre sucia como el, a su lado debía estar una mujer importante de clase una mujer, como la pelirroja de esa noche tan fina y delicada con una mente perversa y un corazón frió como el de el y esta de mas decir que era mucho mas hermosa que Pansy, su belleza era enigmática y sensual, no una perra barata como su novia que no tenía principios ni orgullo, aunque se uniría a Voldemort jamás lograría algo importante, jamás se destacaría del resto como ella, todavía no lograba encontrarla, solo que con todo eso no se había tomado el tiempo para hacerlo, el estrés se apoderaba de el...

-¿Pensado en mi Dragón?

Draco se sorprendió al escuchar que alguien le hablaba así, siempre se molestaba cuando lo llamaban de esa forma, pero esta vez no supo porque pero le gusto, la vos de la chica que todavía no reconocía era muy sensual, arrastraba las palabras como el, pero de una manera muy diferente, no podía enfadarse si no que lo incitaba, quería que siguiese hablando.

Giro sobre sus talones ansioso para ver a esa mujer, se imagino a muchas mujeres, todas con las que pasaban por su mente también habían pasado por su cama, una o dos noches, pero todo esto se le borro, haciendo que su mente se volvería en blanco, cuando sus ojos grises chocaron con unos azules igual de electrizantes y fríos que la noche de su iniciación, estaba vestida para su extrañeza con ropa muggle, unos shines ajustados que remarcaban su pronunciada cintura y la redondees de su trasero, arriba llevaba puesto una polera roja que resaltaba sus faroles azules, unos zapatos de verano en punta color piel, su cabello suelto naturalmente con muchas ondas perfectamente peinado, pintada levemente con sombra verde en los ojos, sus labios ya por naturaleza rojos, lo cual los hacía ver mas tentadores de lo que eran, su piel se veía suave como la de bebe, que Draco esperaba ansiosamente probar para ver si en realidad era como parecían, no podía salir de su asombro, era la segunda vez que se encontraba con ella y por segunda vez quedaba asombrada por su perfección, todo lo que quería decir parecía escaparle antes de pronunciarlas.

-¿Y dragón¿estabas pensando en mi?- pregunto seductoramente fijando su vista en el, el cual sintió un escalofrió al sentir su mirada tan penetrante.

-Como no pensar en vos, estas igual de hermosa que en el bosque- le dijo seductoramente, las mujeres siempre sonreían tontamente ante ese comentario que el rubio siempre decía, pero ella, al contrario, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa con maldad y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo jamás antes visto en una mujer.

-Me halagas Malfoy- dijo extendiéndole la mano como saludo- soy Emma Dorson, un placer.

-Draco Malfoy, un placer también- dijo estrechando su mano con la suave mano de la chica- ¿ Emma de que casa sos?- pregunto delineando la figura de ella con sus ojos con un brillo de lujuria y una sonrisa seductora en el rostro, su mente empezó a trabajar velozmente y pudo imaginársela a la chica en diferentes ocasiones con el, bastantes pervertidas, definitivamente ella despertaba deseo en el.

-Mmm- dijo fingiendo estar pensando a que casa pertenecía- adivina - concluyo infantilmente.

-¿Te gusta jugar no?- pregunto con lujuria- a ver¿Hufflepuff?.

-¿En serio crees que soy de esa casa moribunda?- pregunto ofendida.

-No, es Verdad, a ver ¿Ravenclaw?- pregunto con duda.

-Por supuesto, en la casa de los sabios- dijo orgullosa.

-Je¿y como puede ser que jamás te haya visto?

-Talvez no prestaste mucha atención, debes estar muy entretenida con tu noviecita o con Granger- concluyo sin borrar la sonrisa.

-¿Granger¿que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?- pregunto.

-No me hagas reír Malfoy, no soy para nada ingenua, se todo sobre vos- dijo misteriosamente- tengo mis métodos.

-¿Métodos?- pregunto mas confundido, pero de repente comprendió como sabía todo- ¿Usaste oclumancia conmigo?.

-Bien, si use oclumancia con vos, soy mucho mas poderosa de lo que imaginas- dijo acercándose lentamente a el hasta quedar a milímetros de Draco que era un poco mas alto que ella.

-Eso es bueno Emma- dio agarrando su cintura pegándola contra su cuerpo- podes decirme Draco- aclaró rozando sus labios con el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Ya lo sabía Dragón- dijo dándole un corto beso en sus labios. el cual el rubio quedo deseoso de probar mas de ellos. para después alejarse de el caminando al compás de una música invisible.

-¿Cuando nos vemos Emma?- pregunto.

-Mañana Dragón, te iré a visitar- dijo sonriendo.

Draco entendió en el momento lo que eso quiso decir, Emma era mas misteriosa de lo que el creía, sabía que lo iría a visitar en su sala común y que ya sabía la contraseña, se sorprendió al no notar cuando entraban en su mente, estaba en lo cierto era mas poderosa de lo que el creía. talvez la mujer mas poderosa de su edad que el conocía, ella guardaba muchos secretos que el descubriría uno por uno, si creyó en un momento que Pansy era la mas perra de todo Hogwarts, estaba completamente equivocado. Pansy no era ni la sombra de lo que era Emma, ella tenia una belleza irreal, una inteligencia y sabiduría digna de Ravenclaw, pero también era astuta como una Slytherin, sus labios eran tibios y rojos, ella era una fruta Prohibida que el estaba dispuesto a probar.

Volvió mas tranquilo y relajado que antes, el pleito que tuvo con Pansy estaba olvidado, su novia en si estaba olvidada, era verdad que no la podía dejar, su padre se lo prohibía, lo importante era mantener el linaje de la sangre, aunque era mas que seguro que ella era una sangre limpia, se notaba. Pero prefería no arriesgarse, después vería como deshacerse de ella, en fin, era una estúpida que no tenía ni una mitad de cerebro, demasiado ingenua para creer que el era fiel y estaba enamorado de ella.

Cuando entro al gran comedor no se encontraba casi nadie, la hora de la comida hace rato había finalizado, así que emprendió el camino hacía su sala común cuando se encuentra a Zabini que lo miraba con notorio enfado.

-Draco¿no podes tratarla mejor a Pansy?- le grito Zabini poniéndose en frente de el, que ya estaba a la mitad del pasillo.

-NO, no puedo esa mujer me saca¡no entiende nada!- le contesto de muy mala gana. el enfado volvía en el contra su amigo.

-Pero sos su novio, ella te ama- insistió.

-Pero yo no la amo¿y que sabes vos del amor?.

-Mucho mas que vos y...- no dijo nada mas, cuando ve bajar de las escaleras a una castaña. todavía con los ojos hinchados. así y todo no se veía nada mal. con los mechones cubriendo su rostro, pero ¿porque Zabini la miraba así¿estaría?, no, no puede ser.

-Hola Hermione- la saludo Zabini.

-¿He?, ah hola- saludó la castaña sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Como estas?- pregunto esperando que por lo menos lo mirara.

-Bien, gracias- dijo un poco extrañada que un Slytherin estuviera preguntándole como estaba, entonces giro su cabeza y vio a Draco que miraba mas extrañado a Zabini que ella.

-Hola Draco- dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Hermione¿como estas?- pregunto Draco confundido y asqueado por el gesto de la castaña.

-Mejor, no te agradecí por lo de hoy, me hizo muy bien- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Que bien, pero¿pudiste arreglar tu problema?- preguntó un poco incomodo por la situación.

-No, voy a dejar que esto pase, al fin de cuentas es imposible que sea verdad- dijo aun con la sonrisa en la cara.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y con un saludo con la mano se despidió de Zabini.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Zabini, cuando la ojimel estuvo lo bastante lejos parea no escuchar su conversación.

-¿Que fue que?- pregunto aparentando no saber de que hablaba el moreno.

-¿Por que te saludo con un beso?- pregunto como si ella fuera su novia.

-Valla Zabini, caíste muy bajo¿que ya nadie se interesa en vos que te gustan las insufribles sabelotodos, y Sangres Sucias?- con esto ultimo se fue riendo de su talvez único amigo sin esperar alguna respuesta de parte de el.

Zabini seguía parado mirando un punto inexistente con todos los músculos de la cara endurecidos por la rabia y los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que ya no circulaba la sangre y perdían el color volviéndose blancos.

Antes se decía así mismo que esa sangre sucia no le interesaba, pero ahora no lo podía negar ella le interesaba y demasiado no dejaba de pensar ni un momento en ella, ese sentimiento lo estaba consumiendo, el sabia que después de aquella charla con el rubio nada iba a ser lo mismo y no iba a permitir que el rubio le pusiera un solo dedo encima con el pretexto de que era su misión, el conocía muy bien a Malfoy y sabia lo orgulloso que era para admitir lo que sentía, nunca había imaginado a Draco enamorado y nunca se lo haría, solo tenia el presentimiento que no le desagradaba del todo la "Sangre Sucia", también sabia que no era el tipo de personas que golpeaban a una mujer ni mucho menos, pero el solo echo de saber que podía lastimarla era mucho para el. Su ángel, Hermione era su ángel, estaba demasiado obsesionado con ella, hasta se podía decir que era enfermizo su amor por ella, ese año fue todavía peor, estaba mucho mas linda su ropa no marcaba su figura pero le complacía saber que el solo aunque no hubiera estado con ella sabia que esos atributos existían. Tenia que estar con el, así fuera por las buenas o por las malas.

Jamás se le ocurrió decirle a alguien sus sentimientos hacia las castaña.

Todo había empezado hace ya 3 años cuando estaban en 4 año.

Ese día se levanto con un humor de perros y dudaba que mejorara, todo le estaba saliendo mal últimamente.

Había terminado con su novia Keira, el la amaba le había dado todo, era "Su Reina", llego hasta imaginar una vida con ella, era perfecta ¿que mas podía esperar de una mujer?. Era de Slytherin, con una pelo negro lleno de bucles y ojos verdes esmeralda con un muy lindo cuerpo, no perfecto, pero para el era suficiente, su familia muy adinerada lo que quería decir que no estaba con el por interés¿para que iba a querer mas plata su es acreedora de una gran fortuna que esta en Gringotts?.

Iba a ser una mortia¡la mejor!, eso solía decirle. Es que si¡era la mejor!.

Pero lo bueno nunca dura si se trata de el. Ese día cumplían 5 meses, tenia su regalo hacia ya 3 semanas, sabia que le gustaría lo que tenia para ella: el ultimo vestido de la mas prestigiosa tienda de magos de Paris, MagicDress, y acompañado de unas joyas que ella misma eligió una vez que salieron como siempre lo hacían.

Un día antes de su aniversario la hizo suya como tantas otras veces, pero cuando se levantó al otro día ella ya no estaba, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya hora era de la cena y todos deberían estar en el gran comedor.

Se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, cuando bajó la buscó con la mirada y no estaba. Se preocupo bastante ella siempre estaba, decidió sentarse a comer para esperarla y calmar sus nervios cuando notó que Malfoy no estaba, eso era muy raro, ya que el siempre estaba en la a la hora de la cena.

No termino de sentarse que vio a dos de las mejores amigas de Keira corriendo bastante agitadas hacia donde estoy el.

-Blaise, Keira nos dijo que te avisemos que no se siente muy bien y prefirió quedarse en se cuarto, no tenia mucho apetito- dijo Megan bastante agitada, como si se hubiera aprendido de memoria lo que le estaba diciendo.

Después de comer fue a su cuarto para ver como estaba y lo que vio lo sorprendió mucho.

Ahí estaba Keira besándose apasionadamente con Malfoy como si eso fuera lo mas importante en ese momento, tratando de acabar con el aire entre ellos, pero lo que mas le molesto fue ver que el rubio tenia los ojos abiertos, solo jugaba con ella como lo hacia con todas las perras con las que estaba.

No pudo soportar mas, se fue corriendo sin importar hacia donde me dirigía hasta que choque con alguien.

No supo porque sintió ese choque de electricidad cuando la rozó, su piel era tan suave y tersa, cuando miró al suelo a ver a quien había empujado la escena lo dejo paralizado,

Allí estaba una castaña con un vestido marrón que ahora estaba subido dejando ver unas perfectas y doradas piernas.

Su indomable pelo estaba suelto tapándole ese perfecta rostro, nunca se había dado de lo hermoso que eran esos ojos marrones tan intensos como todo ella.

En ese momento no supo porque había perdido tanto tiempo insultándola si podría haberla tenido con el mucho tiempo.

-¿Que sos estúpido?, porque no te fijas por donde caminas- le grito Hermione mientras miraba al chico con sus ojos marrones que soltaban chispas de enojo sin darse cuenta que la podría haber hecho mucho daño en ese momento.

Desde ese momento supo que nada seria igual.

Todos los Slytherins resultaron ser una manga de estúpidos, cobardes que no entienden nada, hasta Spencer que pensó que era el único de Slytherin salvo Malfoy que valía la pena, pero no, resulto ser un estúpido, no podía entenderlo todavía, creía conocer bien a Spencer, al final resulto que estaba muy demente, estuvo a punto de matar a una sangre sucia ¡solo porque lo choco cuando caminaban por el pasillo!, no es que el ahora defendiera a todos los impuros, pero hacerlo antes de salir de Hogwarts era una locura, iba a perder el año y el director se daría cuenta que hay mortífagos dentro de el colegio si es que ya lo sabia solo que no tenia pruebas de hacer tan grave acusación y si eso pasaba nadie se salvaría ¡ni Malfoy!.

El tenia planeado un plan por si el rubio hacia algo con ella, no importaba si era "El Rey De Slytherin", iba a pagar por meterse con algo que el ya había elegido como suyo.

**Hola Hermosas!... como va??... Bueno, aca les traje otro nuevo cap. El cual lo arregle todo lo que mas pude. Todavia tengo dudas, pero yo creo que quedo mucho mejor que los anteriores. Aca se empieza a notar como reacciona Zabini ante toda esta situacion, y como es que se enamora de Hermione. Todo culpa del "Dragon", que malo ¬¬, tambien se sabe quien es la misteriosa "Pelirroja" y de que casa viene, primero pareciese que a el le importa Hermione, pero no... aclaro que fueron algunas "Dudas" que tuvo sobre ella. Lo mismo con Hermione, que parece asi toda re enamorada "No", lo de Hermione es una confusion, Hermione tuvo de nuevo esos horribles mareos, que si no me equivoco ya en el proximo capitulo se va a saber porque. Las reacciones que Harry tiene por Hermione. Y tampoco hay que olvidar a Ginny, que ella tiene un rol mas que "importante" en todo esto. (Parece una clase de Lengua :P, analizando el libro)...**

**Sus reviews me alegraron mucho!... me alegra el dia ver que alguien me deja un review!... y estos dias que estuve enferma y queria matar a todos... jeje... leer sus reviews me alegro el dia... En verdad muchas pero muchas Gracias...**

**Espero que en este tambien dejen como en el anterior...**

**Les quiero preguntar: Yo intento actualizar mas o menos cada dos semanas... no se si se habran dado cuenta pero es asi... yo no se si es mucho tiempo o no. Ustedes diganme, ya que saben mas de estas cosas, si estoy subiendo el fic muy seguido o estoy tardando mucho.**

**Porque se me anda ocurriendo una nueva idea para un nuevo fic Post Hogwart, con la páreja de Draco/Hermione... obviamente... jeje :)... y si ustedes quieren que yo la suba, yo lo hago, pero seria dentro de un tiempo, ya que recien tengo muy poco, pero tardaria 2 semanas o un poquito mas en subir los dos. Porque ya saben que este Fic no "Esta Terminado", y que acepto todo tipo de sugerencias.**

**Nada mas, ya me inspire mucho... Espero que pasen una Hermosa semana, o lo que queda de ella, y que disfruten el finde, yo tengo una fiesta de 15 !Feliz cumple atrasado mi Cin Hermosa!, Te amo mal!...**

**LOS QUIERO MUCHO!...**

**BesoStoneSs...**

**Luzbelita!**


	4. ¿Solución o Problema?

Draco estaba sentado en la ventana de su sala común mirando el gran lago ya congelado por el crudo invierno en el que estaban viviendo, siempre le había gustado esa vista. No sabia porque sentía aquella atracción hacia algo tan seco como el lago y el principio del bosque prohibido. Tal vez por que es tan frió y misterioso como yo- pensó sin despegar la vista.

La cara de Zabini llego a su mente, esta cada vez mas raro, pareciera que sentía algo por la Gryffindor, pero ¿Puede en verdad sentir algo por esa insignificante sabelotodo?.

Si así era tendría que tener mucho cuidado, aunque Blaise era demasiado predecible.

Y pensar que en un momento pensó que era el único con algo de cerebro de su casa- rió ariscamente ante ese comentario, se había dado cuenta que ya no tenia nadie, no es que lo necesitara, era mejor estar solo; no le gustaban los amigos, el solo tenia sirvientes que tenían un falso respeto hacía él, pero que a veces servían para algo, solo que pensar en eso era empezar a recordar que si por algo era así no era por nacer de ese modo, sin ningún sentimientos, eso era inhumano, él si alguna vez tuvo sentimientos, solo que se tomaron el trabajo de robárselos volviéndolo en lo que era; una persona fría y calculadora que tenía todas las cualidades para llegar a lo mas alto, él fue creado para llegar al poder. era excelente para eso, pero en cuestiones del amor, si es que existía, él era un completo ignorante, ese sentimiento solo te volvía débil, haciendo que tus sentimientos se volvieran demasiado humanos, empezar a volverse ingenuo pensando que alguien cambiaria por uno, los humanos son cuervos que cuando pueden te quitan los ojos su lema siempre fue.

"_El Fin Justifica Los Medios"_

No importa lo que se haga para llegar hasta el final, al propósito de tus planes por el cual se hacen cosas terribles e inimaginables con tal de llegar a la cima.

Dejó de pensar en eso cuando vio a alguien caminando cerca del bosque cuidadosamente, temiendo que alguien lo vea.

-¿Quien puede estar a esas horas rondando afuera del castillo?- pensó.

Se quedó mirando un buen rato que era lo que pensaba hacer.

Miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza, menos lo que en verdad pasaba. La persona estaba tapado con una capa negra, se notaba que era una mujer ya que la capa marcaba una cintura muy pronunciada, su cara estaba tapada por la capa negra, caminaba con mucha cautela vigilando que nadie la viera, sea lo que sea que estaba por hacer era algo que quería mantener en secreto, empezaba a adentrarse al bosque prohibido cuando paró de golpe, vigiló una vez más a sus alrededores si no se encontraba nadie; al instante de cerciorarse eso, bajó la capucha para acomodarse su gran melena castaña y entrar en el bosque.

Draco sintió que se le paraba el corazón, ese cabello castaño, esos ojos pardos con largas pestañas. ¡Era Granger!. ¿Pero que hacia ahí a esas horas¿Por qué había entrado al bosque prohibido¿Qué estaba ocultando?.

Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento, y lo único que pudo hacer fue pararse para seguirla a donde sea que vaya.

Agarro su sobretodo negro que estaba sobre su cama, y salió corriendo lo mas que pudo, tratando de que Peeves o la gata del señor Filch no lo viera.

Una vez fuera del pasillo pudo respirar más tranquilamente, afuera ya nadie lo podría ver aunque por las dudas hizo un hechizo de invisibilidad que no podía durar mas que una hora pero era eso antes que nada.

-¿Ahora dónde esta Granger?- pensó mientras seguía el mismo camino que minutos antes la castaña había hecho entrando al bosque Prohibido, esquivando ramas, árboles, y tratando de no resbalar por lo resbaloso que estaba el barro. Su camisa antes perfectamente limpia, ahora estaba llena de barro y su pelo brilloso ahora estaba despeinado y todo sucio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Estuvo un rato buscándola con la mirada mientas avanzaba de a poco.

Cuando logro verla, vio que ella estaba entrando mucho mas en el bosque y se preguntó si sabría volver, era muy estúpida lo mas seguro era que se perdería, y quien sabe cuanto tiempo estaría vagando por allí hasta que alguien se diera cuenta que no estaba. Porque ¿A quién le importa una sangre sucia insufrible como ella?.

La siguió todo el tiempo sin perderle el rastro ni un momento y sin que ella se percatara de su presencia.

Se empezó a impacientar cuando Hermione parecía dar vueltas en circulo sin intenciones de detenerse en algún lugar, pensó que la castaña no sabia a donde iba y solo estaba aburrida por eso salía a caminar, y el como un imbecil la seguía.

Pero todo eso se borro de su mente cuando vio una pequeña cabaña toda de madera, muy antigua a simple vista; en el corazón del bosque.

-¿Que mierda va a hacer?- se preguntó Draco mientras entraba a la cabaña atrás de Hermione lo mas rápido que pudo, antes que se cerrara la puerta.

La cabaña no era muy grande era toda de madera, tenia un escritorio no muy grande y una silla en el medio con muchos libros de toda clase; ciencias, historia; encantamientos, transformaciones; política muggle y mágica de todo un poco, todo desordenados con pergaminos al lado de estos, con apuntes y esquemas; todos doblados y esparcidos por el lugar, plumas con tinta sobre el escritorio.

-Típico de Granger- pensó.

En la otra punta se encontraba un sofá rojo viejo y poco cómodo a simple vista con una manta encima, se notaba que la Gryffindor pasaba bastante tiempo en ese lugar y que hace rato sabía de su existencia. Aparte de eso era lo único que tenia el lugar.

La castaña se sentó en el escritorio sacándose la capa, se agacho mirando el suelo buscando algo que pareció encontrar a los segundos, tapado con trapo azul perfectamente oculto en la punta del escritorio estaba un pequeño frasco, de un color verdoso como el de un pantano, era lo mas asqueroso que Draco había visto, y mas asco le producio al ver como la castaña intentaba tomárselo de un sorbo, pero no se atrevía, Draco pudo notar la expresión de asco en su rostro al acercarse el frasco.

-Vamos Hermione tu puedes, siempre has sido valiente- se dijo a si misma intentando tomárselo otra vez, mas falló estrepitosamente.

Al ver que no podía, resignada, dejo el frasco sobre la mesa, sintió un mareo que le impidió mantenerse en pie, cayendo al suelo en un golpe seco, no había otra opción que beberse eso, así sabría que era lo que tenia.

Hace unos días venía sintiendo mareos que ahora se hacían mas frecuentes, ahora tenía vómitos cada vez que terminaba de comer, estaba mas grave de lo que ella creía, algunos días que parecía sentirse mejor, solo que al día siguiente era peor todavía, esto le sacaba el hambre y las ganas de hacer las cosas; ya venía adelgazando bastante, máximo 8 kilos menos tenía, era mejor asegurarse que era que le causaban estos mareos.

No le quiso decir a nadie para que no se preocuparan por ella, así que fue a hablar con Doby para que le consiguiera algo para saber que tenia.

Como siempre el elfo domestico se preocupo mucho y a la hora le llevo un frasco con una sustancia verde muy asquerosa. Le dijo que se tomara esto después de cenar y que si el gusto era dulce no tenia nada de que preocuparse, pero si el gusto era ácido eso quería decir que tenia una enfermedad fatal.

La castaña recordaba muy bien lo que le dijo pero no quiso convencerse hasta que revisara el papel que le había dado hace 5 horas mas o menos.

El papel era viejo y estaba muy arrugado con pedazos de comida.

Hermione rió tristemente. Doby se había tomado muchas molestias por ella.

El papel decía.

"_Si cuando tome esto el gusto es dulce, no tiene porque preocuparse mi señora no es nada grave_

_Pero si el gusto es ácido usted tiene una enfermedad terminal"._

_PD: Cuídese mi señora y no dude en confiar en mi otra vez, yo cuidare su secreto_"

Cuando termino volvió a guardar el papel en el bolsillo de su capa, aunque todavía no lograba beberlo, algo le decía que las situación era grave. Lagrimas involuntarias salieron de sus ojos, si sus sospechas eran ciertas todo empeoraría más de lo que ya estaba, su vida era un completo caos. A pesar que todo el día reía con sus amigos, un vació empezaba a apoderarse de ella, el vacío que Keith dejo en ella; no entendía como no se recuperaba de lo ocurrido en las vacaciones, cuando pensó que era realmente feliz, pero esa noche todo empeoro, su castillo se derrumbo, las ruinas de una vida hasta ese entonces perfecta. La utilizaron vilmente sin ningún remordimiento, ahora ¿Cómo se cree en el amor cuando entregaste tu corazón te lastimaron¿Cómo se puede ser feliz cuando no queda rastro de un pasado sin oscuridad¿Se puede volver a ser la de antes cuando entregaste todo a alguien que te lo devolvió hecho trizas? Todo rastro de inocencia había muerto en ella, sentía no poder confiar en nadie mas, empezaba a notar cosas nunca antes vista, la venda de sus ojos ya no estaba; ahora veía las dos caras de la moneda.

-¿Qué es entonces lo que hace no poder olvidarte¿Lo que hace que se me vallan las ganas hasta de vivir, sacándome el hambre y ganas de mejorar?- pensó la castaña golpeando la mesa secándose las lagrimas.

Draco veía la escena muy confundido, no podía hacer nada mas que verla, ver a la persona que tanto tiempo odio, la persona que seguía odiando por ser una sangre sucia ignorante, pudo sentir la soledad, esa soledad que todo los días el sentía, solo que el siempre vivió allí, ella no, ella tenía amigos y una familia que estaba incondicionalmente¡Hasta a un enamorado tenía!, Potter la amaba mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

¿Que tienes Granger¿Qué es eso que no te deja ser feliz?. Era imposible imaginarse al culpable de tanto sufrimiento, al culpable de que una mujer que se aguantaba los insultos y humillaciones de todos los Slytherin, encabezado, claro por él, ahora estuviera así ¿Qué hacía que ella sufriera tanto¿Cuál en realidad era su punto débil?. ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Si le decía que la había seguido se enojaría, si esperaba que ella se abriera con él, contándole que le pasaba tendría que esperar muco tiempo, ya que ni Potter ni Weasley lo sabían, estaba seguro, si no ya se lo habrían comunicado a él, debía encontrar la manera de ayudarla.

Draco estuvo tanto tiempo en su mundo, pensando como ayudarla que se olvido que no lo tenía que ver, y que el hechizo no duraba mucho, pero se dio cuenta de eso cuando escucho el grito de la gryffindoriana.

-¡Draco¿que mierda haces acá?- gritó, limpiándose el rostro, le avergonzaba que la viera así, una vez lo permitió, y todavía no sabia porque¿Pero que la siguiera¿Que quería Malfoy con ella?; si quería confundirla lo estaba logrando fácilmente, en esos momentos se sentía débil, totalmente susceptible.

Draco no supo que decir, las palabras no salían de su boca. Se sentía avergonzado por haber espiado a la castaña, pero no se arrepentía, ahora se sentía en la responsabilidad de ayudarla de hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

-¡Te hice una pregunta Malfoy!- gritó más fuerte la castaña, lo odiaba, odiaba que estuviera ahí. ¿Que hacia ahí¿Por qué la siguió¿Por que se quería meter en su vida privada? Estaba segura que él sabía sobre sus mareos y le avergonzaba, ella no quería que nadie lo supiera y ahora el lo sabia¡Nada podía empeorar!.

Draco pareció salir de su ensimismamiento e intentó responder.

-Vi a alguien salir del castillo desde la ventana de mi sala común y quise saber quien era, por eso estoy acá- dijo sin poder creer lo que le decía.

-¿Pero por que te quedaste parado viendo cuado sabías que era yo¡Me estas espiando!- gritó la castaña sin escuchar lo que Draco le decía.

-¡No! No te estoy espiando pero me preocupe al verte en ese estado¡Pensé que te había pasado algo malo!- grito colérico, no se podía controlar. ¿Como se atrevía a gritarle así¡El se había preocupado por ella! Nunca sintió tantas ganas de matarla como en ese momento, se sentía tan estúpido; había pensado que ella lo abrasaría y querría que la ayudara. Pero no, la perra orgullosa de Granger se creía superior a él, ya iba a bajarle esos humos de superioridad mas rápido de lo que ella creía, él la mataría.

Hermione quedo sorprendida con su respuesta, menos eso, podría haber esperado cualquier cosa de parte de él¿Un Slytherin preocupándose por ella¡Y no cualquier Slytherin, si no que Draco Malfoy!. La persona mas inmunda que había conocido, la que despreciaba a los de su clase, el que había hecho de su vida un infierno durante 6 años, "El Rey De Las Serpientes", y ahora estaba ahí preocupado por ella como si siempre le hubiera importado, como si fueran íntimos amigos.

Algo estaba mal, él estaba tramando algo, y tenía la ligera impresión de que no era nada bueno, o por lo menos que ella no saldría victoriosa de todo aquello, y lo iba averiguar, no se podía dejar fiar por Malfoy, él no se iba a reír de ella como tantas otras veces, no era tan ingenua como todos creían, aunque no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber que clase de persona era Malfoy: Un ser cruel sin sentimientos, manipulador, codicioso, rastrero, una digna serpiente que no dudaba pronto seria un mortifago y de los peores; si no es que ya lo era.

El día de las rondas se dejo llevar por el momento, llego a pensar que él en verdad quería estar pacíficamente con ella, se había dejado llevar por esos ojos de mercurio que lo hacían ver tan impresionante -Que estúpida que sos- pensó, ella no era de las que se dejaban llevar y solo se fijaba en lo superficial, pero cuando se trataba de él, no podía, y ella sabia que eso estaba mal y si no hacía algo rápido podría llegar a salir lastimada en la situación que el Slytherin estaba planeando.

-¡Vas a decir algo!- gritó aún mas enojado Malfoy.

-No, no voy a decir nada -dijo manteniéndose firme- Solo que quiero que te vayas y no le digas a nadie lo que sabes de mi- Eso último fue más un pedido que una orden, cosa que el rubio capto de inmediato.

-Esta bien, me voy pero no sin antes saber que es lo que tienes- dijo astutamente.

-Eso no te importa, ahora ándate- dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Por qué no queres decírmelo?- pregunto, no pensaba irse sin saber la verdad.

-¡Porque es mi vida privada! Y nosotros no somos nada para que yo te lo tenga que contar...

El rubio no se iba a quedar sin respuesta, fijó sus ojos grises en los castaños de ella. Que hizo que a Hermione se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca. Nunca se había dado cuenta la tristeza que tenían, se podía saber a simple vista que la vida perfecta que la gryffindoriana simulaba tener era una mentira, que talvez por primera ves en su vida no todo era perfecto.

Pudo ver como la mascara de perfección calló cuando estuvo llorando. Ahora el podía ver a la verdadera Hermione Granger. Una persona fuerte y valiente que no le temía a casi nada, que podía enfrentar todo peligro sin flaquear y siempre lo hacía por los demás. Pero a la hora de hablar de sus sentimientos, siempre los evadía, a la hora de aclarar sus problemas era débil, indefensa, pero que no dejaba de lado su orgullo, jamás demostraría debilidad frente a los demás. Por un momento se sintió identificado con la castaña, siempre aparentando, mostrando una firmeza frente a los demás para que no crean que eran débiles.

Ella siempre estaba bien, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se llego a preguntar si en verdad Potty y la comadreja conocían a la Hermione que el tenía en frente.

Se acerco a ella lentamente procurando no asustarla.

Ella estaba tan concentrada observando sus ojos que no se dio cuenta como el rubio se acercaba a ella, hasta que sus narices rozaron y sus labios estaban a centímetros.

Sintió como su corazón se paraba, el aliento del rubio se mezclaba con el de ella. El olor a menta que desprendía naturalmente el rubio la estaba haciendo perder la razón, mas como siempre no mostró lo que sentía y simuló que mantenía el control de la situación, ya era perfecta en hacer eso. Pero dudaba poder hacerlo por mucho tiempo, parecía no querer alejarse de ella.

-Malfoy, me pare... - Trato de decir pero no pudo terminar porque sus labios se encontraron con los del rubio que en ese momento encontraba demasiado tentadores.

Intento alejarse de él, pero el rubio la tenia por las muñecas, intentaba no dejarse llevar, necesitaba autocontrol para poder alejarse del rubio.

Pronto sintió como le soltaba las muñecas y acariciaba dulcemente sus mejillas tratando de calmarla.

Hermione no aguanto más, sintió como todo dentro de ella se derretía ante esa caricia de Malfoy, tenía algo que hacía que ella perdiera la razón, sus manos se envolvieron por su cuello empezándole a revolver el pelo platinado del Slytheriano.

Pronto dejo entrar la lengua del chico en su boca intensificando el beso, en ese instante lo único que quería era que ese momento fuera eterno, quería recorrer todo su boca hasta que no quede nada por conocer, su lógica le decía que se aleje de el, que la iba a lastimar, pero no pensaba arruinar el momento pensando en lo que estaba haciendo.

Hubiera querido no necesitar respirar para no tener que alejarse de ella, nunca imagino que sus labios fueran así, eran perfectos rosados, dulces y suaves.

Pero necesitaba respirar. Lentamente se fue alejando de ella para que pudiera respirar, mas sus narices rozaban seductoramente, quería estar lo mas cerca posible de ella, no sabía porque lo había hecho, el no era una persona impulsiva, siempre pensaba las cosas en frío antes de actuar, pero encontró demasiado perfecta esa boca, jamás la había encontrado sexy ni nada; solo la veía como una insignificante sangre sucia, no le encontraba nada de hermosura, había visto cientos de mejores mujeres, pero ninguna boca como la de ella, tan chiquita y carnosa, como ninguna otra, nunca se tomaba el trabajo para observarla detenidamente, pero verla ahí, tan vulnerable, hizo que sintiera un mar de sensaciones, no era amor estaba seguro, para un Malfoy no existía esa palabra¿Entonces que era? Algo nuevo era, un reto y a él le encantaban los retos, más sabiendo que Granger no se dejaría tan fácil, si le había correspondido el beso era por debilidad, ahora la conocía, conocía su debilidad y no descansaría hasta tenerla en sus pies, luego de jugar con ella se la entregaría a Voldemort para que haga lo que quiera.

-He, me tengo que ir- dijo la castaña rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la cabaña, tenia demasiadas emociones encontradas, el beso se lo había tomado por sorpresa. Que bien sabían sus labios - ¿que piensas Hermione? te van a lastimar otra vez, él solo te usa como lo hizo él- se reprendió internamente por lo que pensaba.

-Si, pero esto no queda así, mañana hablaremos de lo que tienes- dijo.

Hermione hubiera querido decir algo para defenderse, pero el rubio ya se había marchado dejándola sola en la cabaña.

Ya eran las 3:30, estaba en su habitación. Decidió tomarse un ligero baño para tranquilizarse y pensar en lo ocurrido ese día, estuvo un tiempo más en la cabaña pensando en nada, su mente estaba en blanco con la mirada perdida, sentía que no podía mover su cuerpo, no podía creer lo que había pasado hace solo unos minutos atrás con ella y Malfoy.

Camino sigilosamente para que nadie la vea, había estado más tiempo de lo previsto en la cabaña. Su pequeño incidente hizo que perdiera su tiempo en otra cosa.

-Un muy dulce incidente- pensó inconscientemente- ¿Pero que te pasa? Prometiste jamás volver a ilusionarte y ahora que te dicen 2 palabras, y actúan que supuestamente le importas pierdes la cordura- se regaño frustrada de no haberlo rechazado.

No se preocupó por la hora, ese día podría dormir hasta tarde ya que era sábado. Nunca agradeció tanto no tener que ir a clases. Sinceramente no quería que sus amigos la vieran así, dudaba mucho levantarse mejor al otro día, y si no dormía lo suficiente amanecería con los ojos hinchados como 2 huevos fritos y no prestaría atención a ninguna clase, hace tiempo que le costaba mas de lo normal poder aprenderse las cosas, leía una página y ya no podía más, eso era algo raro en ella que siempre, no importara la hora y la materia, podía estudiar, tenía bastantes problemas ya ¡Como saber que era lo que demonios tenia! Al fin de cuentas no pudo tomarse el liquido, pero ¿Que podía llegar a tener? Si estaba enferma ¿Seria una enfermedad hereditaria? No, imposible, nadie de su familia estaba enferma ¿O si?.

-¡HAAA!- gritó golpeando la almohada con fuerza, como pensando que haciendo eso se despertaría de la pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida.

De repente tuvo la necesidad de escribir, se acerco al escritorio que había al lado de la puerta, saco unos papeles que guardaba en una carpeta con una pluma y un tintero, siempre que estaba sola y algo la atormentaba escribía, ya que a la noche no le apetecía leer, lo hacía todo el día y si no era para estudiar era para pasar el tiempo en algo que no sea su realidad, antes lo hacía por que quería, le encantaba leer, ahora era más una necesidad que otra cosa, había encontrado el refugio, donde nadie la lastimaba o cuestionaba, aunque fuera una farsa y que después de terminar lo que sea que leía volvería al mundo que la rodeaba, del que había empezado a pensar estaba de más.

"_Dulce Ilusa"_ _Las preguntas taladran mi cabeza_

_¿Es que nadie entiende?_

_El dolor que puedo sentir_

Que debajo de mi rostro perfecto 

_Hay un rostro incompleto_

_Que llora por la noches_

_Ahogándose en su pena_

_De saber que no volverá_

_La dulce ilusa._

_Que robaron poco a poco_

_La verdad de mi mentira,_

_Dejándola vacía_

_Con el alma hecha trizas_

Hace tiempo que solo cosas tristes escribía, antes no entendía, porque si supuestamente era feliz.

Cuan equivocada estaba, se había olvidado de sus propios sentimientos, pero no quería decaer de vuelta. Solo a una persona le mostró que sufría por él y este solo se limito a reírse de ella.

Ya no mas, se juro jamás dejar de lado su orgullo que era lo único que la mantenía como estaba ahora, quizás no era como todos suponían que era ¿Igual que era la felicidad? Nada, absolutamente nada, no existe algo como aquello, una no puede ser feliz para toda la eternidad, siempre había algo que te hace tropezar. La felicidad solo son momentos, había momentos felices como otros no tanto y definitivamente hace mucho que no tenia ningún momento de felicidad.

Pero no quería la lastima de nadie, lo último que quería que la gente la creyera débil, igual si la conocían lo suficiente se darían cuenta que detrás de su sonrisa, por dentro estaba destrozada, ella siempre era la que estaba bien y ayudaba a todos, la que tenia una vida perfecta, siempre ayudando a los demás; ellos siempre venían a ella pensando, que como estaba bien los podría consolar que estaban mal. ¿Pero quien la consolaba a ella?. Nadie; esa era la respuesta, ella se desahogaba con ella misma, a veces pensaba que vivía por los demás.

Odiaba que vieran sus debilidades porque ¿Quien conocía alguien lo suficiente hasta que conoce sus debilidades?.

Talvez ese era su miedo, que conozcan algo de ella que todavía ni siquiera ella conocía.

Con ese último pensamiento sintió como el cansancio le estaba ganando y pronto cayo en un profundo sueño.

Draco ese día se levanto muy temprano, nadie de los de su casa estaba despierto.

-Claro, vos sos el único que se le ocurre levantarse tan temprano un sábado- pensó desperezándose.

Se tomo una rápida ducha para terminar de despertarse, no creía encontrar a alguien en el gran comedor, recién eran las 7:30.

Estaba aburrido, no quería despertar a nadie ¿Que les iba a decir? Si despertaba a Pansy ella solo querría acostarse con él y no estaba para eso, si despertaba a Zabini solo le preguntaría por Granger, a esa hora de la mañana no quería escuchar tantas estupideces, tendría todo el día para eso.

Si intentaba despertar a Spencer este no se levantaría si no era para algo importante. Se le estaban acabando las ideas hasta que decidió divertirse un poco, iría a la sala común de Granger para matar el tiempo...

Hermione dormía placidamente en su habitación, no quería que nada ni nadie lo despertara, sus sueño era apacible, las cosas estaban bien allí.

-Despierta- le dijo suavemente Draco al oído.

La castaña se sobresalto ante eso, se despertó bruscamente buscando él porque había despertado de su dulce sueño, inspecciono con la mirada la habitación y cuando posó sus ojos en los del rubio los abrió como platos.

-¿Que haces acá?- preguntó después de salir de su asombro

-Vine a visitarte ¿Algún problema?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-¿Como entraste?- preguntó la castaña.

-Tengo mis métodos preciosa- dijo.

La castaña se ruborizo al oír eso y pudo sentir como sus mejillas se enrojecían.

Draco lo notó y no pudo evitar sonreír, que fácil era intimidarla.

-¿Por que viniste?- preguntó Hermione.

-Porque tenemos un tema pendiente- se sentó en el borde de la cama- Es bastante cómoda tu cama- dijo despreocupadamente.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar- contesto desafiante.

-¿Te gusta evadir tus problemas, no?- preguntó el rubio.

Hermione se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, nadie jamás le había dicho eso, lo que mas le dolió fue que en cierta parte era verdad, evadía algunos de sus problemas constantemente.

-¿Por que dices eso?- preguntó poniéndose seria.

-Porque es la verdad ¿Vas a simular que no estas enferma? No soy estúpido Granger, se perfectamente para que sirve ese liquido que estabas por tomarte. ¿Y si tenes algo grave, los demás se enteraran cuando ya estés 3 metros bajo tierra?- dijo el Slytherin mirándola directamente a los ojos que en ese momento estaban cristalinos, eso no le importo en lo mas mínimo, de una forma u otra iba a saber cual era la razón de que ella se comportara así.

-No, estas equivocado, yo voy a arreglar este tema pero no contigo, y si me muero me van a cremar no me van a poner 3 metros bajo tierra- dijo bastante tranquila, cosa que sorprendió al rubio.

-¿Y con quien lo vas a hablar, con Potter y Weasley?, ya me los imagino, gritando como locos y así no habría nadie de Gryffindor que no lo supiera y como siempre hay un chusma se irían enterando las demás casas y todo Hogwarts lo sabría entonces. Dumbledore te llevaría a San Murgo, donde te harían quien sabe que cosas, pronto se enteraran tus padres que sufrirían al ver a su única hija enferma y sabiendo que si hay cura para tu enfermedad no podrías pagarla. No me imagino a la gran Hermione Granger pidiendo limosnas, creo que eso seria lo mas humillante que te tocaría vivir en tu miserable vida- dijo parándose y quedando frente a la castaña.

Hermione no podía decir nada, se limito a pararse y quedar frente a él. En el fondo sabia que tenia razón, lo único que podía hacer era dejarse morir o aceptar que el rubio la ayudara.

Draco se acerco lentamente hacia ella ya estaban lo bastante cerca, podía sentir lo nerviosa que estaba ella, sus labios se deslizaron

hacia el oído de la castaña.

-Yo te puedo ayudar- le dijo suavemente.

Draco pudo sentir como todo el cuerpo de la castaña tembló. Podía llegar a ser muy ingenua, con él no podía actuar. simplemente era la verdadera Hermione.

No dejo que dijera nada mas. Atrapo sus labios rojos con los de él con violencia, su lengua se encontró con la de ella en un momento desenfrenado, quería mas de ella.

Hermione dejo salir un gemido que se ahogo en los labios de él, sus manos que al principio estaban en su cintura empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo con una delicadeza que sorprendió a la castaña, Malfoy le estaba demostrando que nadie la merecía como él, nunca se había imaginado una situación tan así con el rubio, lo único que pudo hacer fue revolver su pelo y dejarse llevar por la situación.

Draco empezó a acariciar su muslo, nunca pensó que la castaña tuviera esas piernas, todo lo sorprendía con ella, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de tener a una mujer en su cama como a ella.

La apoyo en la cama de la gryffindoriana dejo sus labios un momento para empezar a besar y dar pequeños mordiscos a su cuello, no quería ser muy bruto en su primera vez, podría asustarse.

Sus manos seguían acariciando sus piernas y cada vez subían mas, hasta tocar sus partes mas intimas, Hermione mordía su labio inferior para controlarse.

El pronto empezó a desabrochar una camisón largo, que era el pijama de Hermione sin dejar de besarla, aunque sus besos eran cada vez con mas ímpetu.

Estaba por deshacerse de la molesta prenda cuando siente una mano que le impedía seguir con su labor.

-No Malfoy, esto esta mal- dijo Hermione tratando de safarse de Draco.

El rubio se fastidio un poco ante la reacción de la chica. ¿Es que no podía solo dejarse llevar¿Tenia que complicar todo? Ya tendrían tiempo para arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Se levanto de la cama para que ella pudiera levantarse, después de todo su intención no era violarla, en si, ni siquiera estaba en sus planes lo que había pasado, otra vez no pudo contener sus impulsos.

Granger era un desafío bastante complicado todo un enigma lleno de secretos y mentiras, cuando parecía dispuesta a todo aparecía ese lado de alguien que jamás haría algo así, pero ya habría tiempo para sacar el lado rebelde de la sabelotodo.

-Esto estuvo muy mal, no se que me paso pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir- trataba de justificarse la castaña nerviosamente.

-Puede ser, al fin y al cabo yo no vine para esto- dijo cortando la excusas de la gryffindoriana.

-¿Y a que viniste?- preguntó Hermione.

-A saber que pensas hacer con tu pequeño problema- dijo fríamente, por momentos parecía olvidarse de su misión.

-Ha, con eso. Todavía no se- dijo arreglándose el pijama.

-Pero tenes que hacer algo- dijo impaciente.

-Sí, ya se- dijo abriendo su ropero- ¡Ya se! Yo ahora me baño, vos me esperas en el gran comedor o como quieras y vemos que idea se te ocurre a vos- dijo sacando un pantalón ancho y un pulóver marrón.

-Bueno hoy nos vamos a mi casa- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Como que a tu casa?- grito exasperada Hermione dejando de buscar su ropa.

-Si, yo tengo permiso de salir todos los sábados además hoy hay salida a Hogsmeade, vamos a mi casa que no hay nadie y de hay llamamos a un medico.- le respondió el rubio inspeccionando su ropa.

-¿Pero, como vamos a ir sin que se den cuenta de que Draco Malfoy se esta yendo con Hermione Granger, la persona que él más odia en todo Hogwarts?- dijo poniendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras.

Draco fijo sus ojos en los de ella que seguían con la misma tristeza que en la cabaña.

-Muy fácil, yo siempre me voy a mi casa desde la oficina de Dumbledore donde ahí hay un traslador, tomaras una poción de invisibilidad y entraras conmigo.

-¿Vos pensas que Dumbledore no se dará cuenta?- preguntó ofendida por la forma que Draco pensaba de Dumbledore.

-¿Y que otra manera le ves?, iras a la oficina de Dumbledore pidiéndole si podes venir a mi casa, sospechara que algo esta mal- dijo perdiendo la paciencia, como se atrevía a cuestionarlo de esa manera.

-Malfoy, Malfoy. Conozco este castillo mucho mas que vos, como para saber que hay un salón abandonado que contiene una chimenea con Polvos Flu en el 5 piso- dijo astutamente- Solo encárgate que no haya nadie en tu casa.

Draco quedó sorprendido ante eso, lo sorprendió lo impredecible que era, se dio cuenta que su plan era mucho mejor que el suyo en todos sentidos.

-¿Serias capaz de romper las reglas¿Donde quedó la vieja Hermione?- dijo divertido.

-Sí, soy capaz de eso y mucho mas Malfoy. Y con respecto a mi nuevo yo, no se a que te referís sigo siendo la misma Hermione, solo que esta ocasión es diferente a todas las otras- dijo muy tranquila.

El rubio se quedo mirándola fijamente. Simplemente era sorprendente, jamás espero eso de la supuesta calmada gryffindoriana ahora que la veía ella poseía sus dotes aunque no eran muchos, su boca simplemente era perfecta, parecían lentamente volverse una droga, saber que los había probado, tan suaves y dulces era peor, y no sabía cuanto tiempo se podría controlar.

Sus piernas resultaron ser mucho mejor de lo que pensó.

Las tocó, su tacto eran tan suaves, doradas y demasiado tentadoras, nunca había sentido algo como aquello.

Se estaba obsesionando con ella. No se preocupo al pensar eso, iba a pasar como con el resto de sus amantes, jugaría con ella un tiempo y cuando se aburriera no tendría la menor consideración en hacerla desaparecer como las demás.

-¿Vas a seguir ahí o vas a dejar que me bañe para que nos podamos ir?- preguntó con violencia la castaña.

-Me voy a quedar acá mientras vos te bañas- dijo con un dejo de lujuria en su rostro, cosa que la castaña no notó impactada por las palabras de Draco.

-No se si sea lo mejor Malfoy- dijo la chica un poco nerviosa con lo que le decía el rubio.

-No te preocupes Granger no voy a abusar de tu virginidad- Draco se sintió verdaderamente estúpido con le que dijo, él tenía que seguir actuando y viendo la cara de la gryffindoriana lo que menos hacía era ganar su confianza.

Hermione se acerco a él haciendo lo mismo que él, cuando entro a su pieza. Deslizó sus labios a la oreja del chico y con mucha tranquilidad y sensualidad en su vos, dijo. - No podes abusar de algo que ya no soy.- sonrió maliciosamente ante la mirada de sorpresa del chico, Slytherin ni siquiera la conocía. La subestimo al pensar que seguía siendo virgen, hasta causaba gracia lo mucho que alardeaba el rubio de conocer a todos.

* * *

-¿Donde esta Hermione?- preguntó Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor a Ginny. 

-No se Harry debe estar durmiendo, la conozco y se que es eso- mintió la pelirroja, ella conocía a Hermione y sabía lo madrugadora que era pero no quería hablar de ella.

-No lo creo, Ginny yo se como es ella para saber que no duerme hasta tarde, ella siempre madruga- dijo el pelo azabache.

-Talvez esta con su novio- agrego Parvati que se agregaba a la charla de sus compañeros de casa.

-¡Pero que decís¡Hermione no puede tener novio!- contestó enojado Harry, por la desfachatez de la chica.

-¿Y por que no?, Hermione es muy linda y como cualquier mujer merece tener un novio.

-Pero yo ya lo sabría, ella no me oculta nada.

-¿Como estas tan seguro de eso?, talvez no quería que reaccionaras como un celoso déspota...

-¡Deja de mentir!, ya voy a ver que ver que tanto hace en su cuarto.- dijo finalizando la conversación.

Se paro de golpe, sobresaltando a sus compañeros, cosa que no le importo en lo mas mínimo, quería saber donde estaba, lo único que esperaba era encontrarla estudiando o talvez durmiendo, cosa que dudaba y no con alguien. La sola idea de pensar en eso lo ponía colérico, sería capaz de matar al que se atreviera a ponerle un solo dedo a la castaña que le hacía perder el sueño, o cuando lograba dormir soñaba solo con esos ojos miel tan hermosos e inocentes, donde se podía ver a través de cada mirada, la felicidad que irradiaban- eso pensaba él, que lejos estaba de la verdad, si tan solo se hubiera enterado en ese momento se hubiera venido abajo el mundo perfecto que el creía que ella vivía- Con esa sonrisa tan sincera y perfecta, su carácter tan fuerte y dominante, ella no le temía a nada ni nadie, era capas de enfrentarse al mismísimo Voldemort por sus ideales, cosa que a Harry le preocupaba, conocía el carácter de su amiga y sabía que si una idea se le metía en la cabeza nadie se la sacaba hasta no cumplir su propósito, cosa que siempre lograba.

Entro a la sala común, vio que no había nadie a excepción de unos chicos de 1º que reían despreocupadamente.

Estaba por subir las escaleras hacía el cuarto de la gryffindoriana cuando recordó que no sabía la contraseña de su cuarto.

Subió las escaleras con la mirada cuestionadora de los estudiantes sobre que hacía Harry Potter subiendo las escaleras del cuarto de la "Premio Anual".

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escucho voces, pegó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor y cerciorarse si había escuchado bien.

**

* * *

**

**¡Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar! Mi perdones, ahora voy a ponerme al día y tratar de postear mas seguido. Como nadie se quejó de que actualice cada dos semanas voy a seguir así, cada dos semanas posteo...**

**Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios!... Me hacen sentir muy bien... Ahora voy a devolverlos...**

**Este chap tiene varias cosas... Draco descubrió a Hermione en una cabaña cuando trataba de descubrir que tiene (Chan)... Pero Draco ha sido "Demasiado bueno", y Hermione empezó a sospechar...**

**¡¡¡El Primer Beso de la parejita!!!... ¿No es emocionante?... Espero que no les haya parecido muy pronto...  
Porque justo también hay un intento de "Lemmon" (¿Así se escribe?... No se)... Igual les aclaro que para el primer lemmon va a faltar un largo rato...  
Igual les aseguro que en el próximo chap ya se sabe que tiene Hermione...  
Y si as cosas me salen bien... (Cosa que pocas veces pasa)... En el prox. Chap van a aparecer mucho Ginny y Harry... Ellos dos van a tener un papel importante...  
Talvez parezca que Luna y Ron, y más Ron, no aparezcan mucho, es que ellos no cumplen un papel fundamental, pero igual van a tener sus momentos :)**

**¿Nada más que decir!... Estoy casi segura que actualizó dentro de dos semanas, ya que desaprobé 3 materias en el colegio y el martes cuando se enteren no se que va a pasar :(...**

**Igual no se preocupen porque me acaban de poner banda ancha!..**

**Antes no tenia y no me gustan los cybers... O hace mucho calor o mucho frío, y hay cuarenta monos en una sola computadora que gritan como locos, y encima miran lo que vos haces¿Que les importa?...**

**Bueno... Nos vemos dentro de 2 semanas... Espero sus reviews...**

**Mil gracias de nuevo a los que me dejaron reviews en el chap anterior... **

**anakarenmalfoy... (Bienvenida niña... Hablamos re poquito por msn, pero me caiste re bien). danymeriqui (Gracias por tu review y por tenerme en fav... Bienvenida niña)...Kirsche (Te lo vuelvoo a repetir, no quedaste mal, quedaste sincera y yo aprecio mucho tu comentario... Espero haber mejorado)... Arlas Weasley 83 (Mil grax por tomarte el trabajo de dejarme un review siempre... Me re emociona saber que siempre cuento con tu comentario... Y mas al saber que voy mejorando la historia...) Alba Black (Si tenes razón hay unos enredos, confundidos, enamorados...jeje)... Alejandra1 (Gracias por tu review Ale, cortito pero lindo)...**

**Ahora que ya termine con mi largo discurso... jeje... me despido...**

**¡Mil gracias por hacerme tan feliz!...**

**Luzbelita!**


	5. Celos Y Venganza

_ACLARACION: NO TENGO NADA CONTRA HUFFLEPUFF, NO QUIERO QUE NADIE SE OFENDA!_

Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me prtenece (Excepto algunos), son todos creación de JK Rowling, no tengo tanta imaginacion para inventar una historia asi... pero por algo se empieza... jeje

* * *

_-¡Ya estoy lista¿Ahora que hacemos?- preguntó una chica, que rápidamente reconoció como la voz de su amiga._

_-Nos vamos a mi casa; hay estaremos todo el día- contestó alguien que no llego a reconocer quien era._

_-Bueno, pero nadie se entera de esto, va a quedar entre nosotros, si Harry o Ron se enteraran no se que serian capas de hacer- dijo amenazadoramente la castaña. Harry no lo podía creer, ahí estaba su mejor amiga hablando con un hombre que no reconocía, pero algo le inspiraba poca confianza, encima ocultaban algo que no querían que nadie se entere, Parvati tenía razón Hermione no era totalmente sincera con él. ¿Cuantas cosas más ocultaría Hermione?._

_Pero todos esos pensamientos se fueron al escuchar como contestaba el hombre._

_-Bueno, igual ahí algo que me tenes que explicar._

_-Yo no te tengo que explicar nada._

_-Me parece que si¿Que era eso, de que no podía abusar de algo que ya no eras no me digas que vos...?._

_-Como lo escuchaste, pero esto es algo que no sale de las 4 paredes, hay cosas que es mejor no contar._

_-¿Ni a tus mejores amigos?._

_-Menos ellos, son demasiado testarudos para entenderme, y mucho mas Harry, no se que sería capas de hacer si se entera de todos mis secretos._

_-Así que al final yo tenía razón, no puedes confiar en esos 2.- escupió con veneno el hombre, algo que Harry notó claramente e hizo que la sangre empezara a hervirle, alguien estaba poniéndola en contra de ellos._

_-Si que puedo confiar en ellos, son lo mas importante que tengo, pero no quiero preocuparlos, prefiero morir antes que verlos mal por mi culpa, igual me decepciona que ni siquiera se hayan dado cuenta de que hago en las noches y que tu si, aunque así es mejor, ellos se van a enterar tarde o temprano, y si es tarde talvez yo no este. - dijo tristemente Hermione._

_-Nunca creí escuchar eso de vos ¿Así que no es la primera vez que lo haces?, quiero saber sobre ello, ahora si me voy._

_-Espera, como te vas a ir ya son las 10:30 debe a ver mucha gente en la sala común¿Olvidaste que nadie te tiene que ver?_

_-No, no lo olvide, vos vas a salir conmigo, me vuelvo invisible para que no me vean y nadie sospecha- contestó molesto._

_-No lo había pensado así._

_-Después de la comida vas a mi casa. A esa hora yo ya no estoy; pero mejor así para no levantar sospechas._

_Hubo un silencio que a Harry le pareció eterno hasta que alguien hablo._

_-¿Que mierda haces?- preguntó agresivamente el hombre. _

_Harry sintió como la ira crecía. ¿Como se atrevía a hablarle a su amiga en ese tono?, si lo hubiera tenido enfrente lo habría matado._

_-¿Que no ves?- preguntó con el mismo tono la castaña- Estoy buscando unas cosas._

_-Si, Granger no estoy ciego ¿Pero que estas buscando tan desesperada?_

_-¿Que pasó con el chico amable que estuvo conmigo en la cabaña y me consoló el otro día?._

_-Es que haces que pierda la paciencia Hermione, y contéstame lo que te pregunte._

_-¡Estoy buscando mis cigarros!- gritó exasperada la castaña._

_-¿Cigarros¿Desde cuando fumas? No sabía esa faceta tuya- contestó en un tono divertido._

_-Desde el verano¡HA¡No los encuentro donde mierda están!- dijo la castaña. Harry pudo oír como caían algunas cosas al piso._

_-Yo tengo, Hermione no te pongas histérica, en mi casa te doy unos. _

_-¡Ha!, gracias verdaderamente necesito uno estoy muy nerviosa._

_-Vamonos tengo que preparar algunas acosas- ordenó el chico -¡Invisibilus!. _

Harry bajo rápidamente al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, todavía aturdido por todo. ¿Que era lo que tanto escondía Hermione que no quería que lo descubrieran¿Con quien estaba en su cuarto? Es seguro que no es de Gryffindor si no, no tendrían tanto cuidado para que no lo vean- pensó Harry.

Se sentó en el sillón más cerca que encontró tratando de normalizar lo agitado que se encontraba su respiración, quería acomodar todas sus ideas para luego decidir que hacer.

La situación lo estaba atormentado, no se sentía con esa impotencia desde la muerte de Sirius en el ataque de los mortífagos en el ministerio; desde ese día descubrió sus sentimientos a su amiga, ahora estaban en 7º, a pocos meses de graduarse y el todavía no se le declaraba a Hermione. Tenía miedo, Voldemort no había sido destruido todavía, él siempre atacaba a los seres que mas quería, lo mismo paso con Sirius, sus padres, Cedric que murió sin tener la culpa de nada, innumerables veces sus amigos estuvieron en constante peligro por culpa suya, no imaginaba una vida sin ellos.

Si él llegaba a tener algo con ella, estaría en constante peligro todo el tiempo, no soportaría perderla, era lo mas hermoso que tenía su vida, le daba una paz inmensa con cada gesto que viniese de ella, simplemente estaba embobado por su amiga, con esos labios que nunca había probado y lo atormentaban cada vez al mas tenerlos cerca.

-¡Harry!- gritó Hermione sorprendida por ver a su amigo sentado ahí, sumergido en otro mundo.

-Hermione ¿Como estas?- preguntó su amigo sin mirarla a los ojos, veía concentradamente a su lado, él sabía que allí estaba su acompañante lo podía sentir.

-Bien¿Pero, por qué no bajamos a desayunar?- preguntó nerviosa Hermione.

-Yo prefiero quedarme acá, esta mas lindo el ambiente- dijo acomodándose- Mejor nos quedamos ¿si?.

Hermione estaba por responder cuando siente como el rubio le susurra al oído.

- Se acaba el hechizo.

-¡No!, Harry, si queres quédate yo me voy- dijo caminando hacía la salida, todo se había complicado, tenía que librarse de Harry si o si

Estaba por salir cuando alguien la agarra fuertemente del brazo haciéndola girar y quedar frente a frente con la cara furiosa de su amigo.

-¡Harry suéltame!- gritó asustada Hermione.

-Vos te quedas acá- ordenó.

-¡NO¿Que mierda te pasa?- gritó Hermione buscando su varita desesperadamente.

-Nada solo quiero que te quedes todo el día conmigo¿O tenes algo mas importante que hacer?- eso ultimo lo dijo con resentimiento, que hizo que Hermione se pusiera mas nerviosa de lo que estaba.

La sala se convirtió en un silencio espeluznante todos prestaban atención a la escena de Hermione y Harry.

Los de 1º estaban asustados, querían salir de ahí, tenían miedo de lo que sería capaz de hacerle a Hermione, estaba que se lo llevaba el mismo diablo, sea lo que sea que la gryffindoriana haya hecho no le había agradado en absoluto al _niño-que-vivió _

Hermione estaba desesperada no sabía que hacer, desconocía esa actitud de su amigo pero lo que mas le preocupaba era la presencia del rubio, si o si se tenia que ir con ella, o si no el hechizo se acabaría y todos verían al Slytheriano "Draco Malfoy" en la torre de Gryffindor y acompañado de la bruja mas inteligente de los últimos siglos y enemiga declarada del rubio.

Buscaba desesperada su varita, creía haberla olvidado en su cuarto, tan ocupada estaba en buscando sus cigarros que se olvido de su varita. -Que estúpida sos, tu vicio hizo que olvidaras tu varita- se reprochó a si misma.

De repente sintió el tacto de un trozo de madera, sintió como su alma volvía al cuerpo, ahora si podría sacarse a Harry de encima, aunque le dolía con toda el alma tener que hacerlo.

-Harry suéltame- le advirtió bastante seria.

-Te dije que no- contestó mas enojado el rubio.

-Harry suéltame- repitió con una tranquilidad que sorprendió a todos allí, incluyendo a Malfoy y Harry.

-¿Que parte de "no", no entendes?- preguntó irritado.

-Te lo advertí Harry- dijo Hermione y antes de que todos se dieran cuenta su varita estaba en alto amenazando a Harry- ¡_expelliarmus!_

Antes de que se pudiera defender este fue mandado por los aires a 5 metros de distancia del lugar donde estaba ella, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza contra la pared.

Hermione salió corriendo de la sala común antes de que la siga alguien, estaba muy apenada por el reciente hecho, pero no le había dejado otra salida, nunca lo había visto así en todos esos años de amistad.

Tenia miedo, si tenia miedo, Hermione Granger temía de lo que pasaría ahora en adelante con su amistad con él, muy pocas cosas la asustaban, no era una persona débil de las que se dejaban vencer sin dar batalla antes, solo tenía un punto débil y ese eran sus seres queridos, siempre cuidaba de ellos y aunque no lo notaran y a veces se sintiera usada, confiaba plenamente en ellos pero ese no era su Harry y no estaba dispuesta a soportar otro maltrato como ese.

Una vez que estuvieron afuera, inspeccionó que no haya nadie cerca del lugar, fijo su vista por todos lados, no podía correr ningún riesgo. el silencio del pasillo era inquietante, todos debían estar abajo desayunando o hablando quien sabe de que en sus mundos perfectos¡Pobres idiotas!, que lejos estaban de la verdad, ese mundo rosa que la gente les hizo creer que era el mundo¿Que pasaría cuando salieran de Hogwarts¿Serían capaz de soportar la cruda realidad?, Hogwarts estaba lleno de inmaduros. Pero ella los envidiaba, envidiaba sus vidas. ¿Por que ella no podía ser feliz?, ya tendría tiempo para deprimirse cuando saliera de allí, ella tendría que disfrutar su vida, su adolescencia y no amargarse ¿Por que se sentía así?, tan deprimida y madura, se sentía tan impotente en ese momento. Y ahora estaba con su peor enemigo tratando de descubrir que era lo que tenía.

-No conocía esa faceta del _niño-que-vivió_- dijo burlonamente el rubio sacándolo de sus ensimismamiento.

-No jodas Malfoy, ya tengo demasiados problemas.

-Bueno Hermione yo ya me voy, trata de ir lo mas puntual posible- dijo tratando de controlar las ganas de no decir sus comentarios ácidos. Él seguía tratándola lo mejor posible pero no, Hermione no dejaba de lado su orgullo.

Hermione suspiro aliviada, los últimos sucesos no eran de los mejores, ahora lo mejor para relajarse sería fumarse un cigarro, pero los había perdido, igual tenía que entrar a la sala común para buscarlos, donde se encontraría con una persona que por primera vez en su vida no le apetecía ver.

Así que decidió bajar a desayunar con sus amigos, si no comía ahora no lo haría en todo el día, en la mansión Malfoy si el rubio le invitaba a comer ni muerta se atrevería a aceptar su comida, con el solo hecho de imaginar como deberían tratar a los pobres elfos domésticos que se veían obligados a servir a la familia Malfoy se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca.

Cuando entró al gran comedor no esperó encontrarse con el ojigris, ya debería haberse ido para su casa eran mas de las 11:00, caminó rápidamente hacía la mesa de Gryffindor, ya se le había ido el hambre, los nervios le cerraban el estomago impidiéndole comer, igual estaba acostumbrada a que le pasase eso hace unos días que no tenia apetito.- tal vez por eso enferme- pensó mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron y Ginny que la miraban despectivamente.

-¿Hermione te sucede algo?- preguntó Ginny preocupada su amiga estaba mas pálida de lo normal parecía estar en otro mundo.

-¿Que Ginny?- preguntó la castaña saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Te pregunte si te pasaba algo- repitió Ginny.

-No estoy bien ¿Por qué?- mintió Hermione.

-Porque pareces enferma, estas mas pálida- dijo aun mas preocupada, algo pasaba con su amiga y ella iba a averiguarlo.

-¡Gin!, Por favor no inventes esas cosas, estoy perfectamente- respondió nerviosa, la pelirroja estaba haciendo demasiada preguntas.

-Si vos lo decís- dijo no muy convencida- Cambiando de tema. ¿Lo viste a Harry?, fue a buscarte porque no aparecías.

-No, cuando me fui no lo vi- mintió otra vez, se sentía miserable de hacerle eso a su mejor amiga, pero así era mejor no quería preocupar a nadie ni menos que estén mal por su culpa- ¿Te dijo algo?- preguntó.

-No, me pregunto por vos y le dije que no sabía donde estabas, entonces Parvati saltó con sus comentarios desubicados diciéndole a Harry que estabas con tu novio, salió hecho una fiera de acá negando a muerte que estuvieras con alguien- dijo divertida pero con un tono melancólico en su voz que no le paso por desapercibido a la castaña, su amiga estaba pensando mal, Harry no estaba enamorado de ella, era imposible.

¿Pero hasta que punto lo imposible se vuelve posible?.

-¿Que Parvati hizo que?- gritó la castaña cayendo en cuenta de lo dicho por su amiga.

-¿Que pasa conmigo Herms?- preguntó una esplendorosa rubia de ojos celestes que se unió a la conversación al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de su amiga Hermione.

-¿¡Que le dijiste a Harry!?- preguntó aguantando sus ganas de matar a su amiga por provocarle tantos problemas.

-Le dije que estabas con tu novio, no se como te lo aguantas es extremadamente posesivo ¡Cualquiera pensaría que esta enamorado de vos!- dijo riéndose Parvati.

-¿Vos sos estúpida o que?- preguntó sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

-¿Que te pasa Hermione?, Lo hice para ayudarte para que aprenda a no meterse donde lo llaman- se defendió Parvati sorprendida por la respuesta de la castaña.

Antes de que la Gryffindor pudiera quejarse el gran reloj comenzó a sonar, ya eran las 12:00 tenia que encontrarse con Draco.

Se levantó bruscamente sorprendiendo todavía mas a su amiga Parvati y ahora a Ginny, se comportaba de una manera muy extraña desde hace unos días atrás, más cuando estaba con ellas siempre era la mas alegre, mientras Ginny, Lavander y ella siempre tenían un tema por el cual preocuparse, a excepción de Luna y Hermione, Parvati siempre creyó demasiado buena a su amiga de Revenclaw, vivía en un mundo ajeno, nada era capaz de tocar el aura de perfección que la rubia llevaba consigo todo el tiempo, era un ángel que transmitía una paz infinita, no creía en la maldad, para Luna todos eran buenos solo que algunos tenían problemas muy graves que los volvía tan duros – problemas cerebrales- se quejaba siempre.

Esa era la diferencia con Hermione, ella sabia que el mundo no era color de rosa, ella lo había comprobado con sus propios ojos en todas las veces que arriesgaba su propia vida por Harry y Ron enfrentaba todo sin temor a lo que el futuro le deparaba. ella lo enfrentaría con tal de defender lo que para ella era lo correcto, tal vez no lo mejor pero si lo correcto, así y todo siempre estaba a disposición de los demás todo el día, no importaba cual era el problema, sin importar lo mas estúpido que fuesen ella te brindaría todo su apoyo.

El día que viese llorar o que algo le afectase y la hiciera caer a Hermione, ese día habría perdido toda esperanza de vivir.

-¡Hermione¿Que sucede?- gritó desesperada Parvati viendo como su amiga se alejaba sin inmutarse de sus gritos.

-¿Dije algo malo Gin?- preguntó enojada consigo misma de haber causado esa reacción en la gryffindoriana.

-No se, yo creo que si vio a Harry- dijo analizando la situación- ¡Mira ahí viene¡HARRY!- gritó la ojiazul a Harry que venía con cara de pocos amigos.

Harry se acercó a las muchachas echando fuego por los ojos, tenia los músculos de la cara contraídos, si las miradas matasen el pelo azabache ya habría matado a medio colegio, fulminaba con la mirada a cualquiera que se atravesase en su camino, quería matar a todos, pero a la que mas quería matar era a Hermione y a su chico, todavía no podía entender, la charla que él había escuchado era muy misteriosa. Sentía demasiadas sensaciones juntas para poder aclararlas y poder pensar en frío, lo sucedido en la sala común lo había hecho sin pensar, estaba demasiado enojado para medir las consecuencias que sus acciones podrían tener.

Él sabía que su amiga estaba enojada y no le hablaría hasta que él le diera un explicación creíble, ya que ella no se creía cualquier verso. No podía decirle que estuvo espiándola eso solo arruinaría mas las cosas, algo se tenía que inventar, pero primero tenia que encontrarla no se le iba a escapar tan fácilmente de sus manos, él sabría que tenía planeado sea por la buenas o las malas.

-¿Donde esta Hermione?- preguntó groseramente al llegar donde se encontraban las gryffindorianas.

-Hola, buenas tardes, si yo estoy bien ¿vos?- respondió sarcásticamente Ginny.

-No estoy para tus juegos estúpidos ya te pregunte ¡¿Donde esta Hermione!?- preguntó golpeando la mesa.

-¿Yo que te hice para que me hables así? A mi me tratas bien- contestó ofendida la ojiazul.

-GINEBRA ¡TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO ALGO¿TAN DIFÍCIL ES RESPONDERME O TENES UN PROBLEMA?.- preguntó impaciente, no podía perder el tiempo con nenas caprichosas.

-¡A mi no me hablas así¿Quien te crees que sos¡Como si fueras mi hermano para que me vengas a hablar en ese tonito! Pero a mi no¿Te crees que vas a venir a descargarte así por algo que te hizo Hermione? Seguro fue con justa razón, algo le habrás hecho. Eso lo tenes que arreglar vos, igual tampoco te iba a decir donde estaba.- gritó indignada.

-¿Celosa Ginebra¿Tanto te molesta que Hermione sea mas importante que vos en mi vida?- preguntó bastante irritable.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Ginny no tenia porque soportar un trato así de su parte. Aunque le doliera en el alma ella lo seguía queriendo, igual o más que antes, ella sabía que el ojiverde jamás la querría, él estaba enamorado de Hermione, pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarla de esa manera.

Ginny necesitaba descargarse; guardar las emociones nunca hace bien, ante la sorpresa de todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Harry recibía un golpe en medio del ojo que lo hizo retroceder, sorprendido por la reacción de la menor de los Weasley.

-¿QUE HACES¿PORQUE ME PEGASTE GINNY?- preguntó tocándose el ojos que iba tomando un color morado.

-Ginebra para vos Potter, a mi no me vas a tratar así si tenes algún problema con alguien ¡ARREGLALO VOS!- gritó corriendo fuera del comedor, necesitaba estar a solas, quería llorar como nunca en su vida, fue corriendo a la torre de astronomía; la mas alta de todo el castillo, ahí podría pensar en paz, hoy estaría vacía para suerte de ella ese día era sábado nadie la molestaría.

Nunca se había sentido tan desdichada, las palabras del chico le cayeron como piedra, el había dado en su punto débil "ÉL", revolviendo heridas que ella sabía no estaban del todo sanadas. Muchas veces sintió celos por su amiga, era la mejor en todas las materias, la favorita de los profesores, el orgullo de Gryffindor, la bruja mas inteligente de los últimos siglos; es una gryffindoriana, valiente, orgullosa, que tiene bien en claro sus objetivos, todos en el colegio conocía su nombre.

Los de Revenclaw: La querían en su casa; una persona tan inteligente y sabia que no se doblegaba tan fácilmente como muchos otros que decían llamarse Valientes, Hermione era de admirar.

Los de Hufflepuff también: Ella siempre esta dispuesta al trabajo difícil que nadie quería hacer, su amiga era leal a muerte, nunca te traicionaría, antes se cortaría las manos.

Los Slytherins: La odiaban, era una plaga que había que eliminar, nunca había visto tanto odio de tantas personas hacía una sola y solo por ser una "Sangre Sucia", "Ratón de Biblioteca" e innumerables apodos que le ponen, pero igual la conocían, eso era un logro, las serpientes nunca le prestaban atención a nadie; excepto con ella, el colegio estaba lleno de hijos de _muggles _de cuales podrían burlarse, ellos estaban empecinados en ella, aunque ella ni se inmutaba, su orgullo podía mas que cualquier serpiente, no le temblaba la voz a la hora de enfrentarse a cualquier Slytherin que se le ocurriera hacerle algo a ella o a sus amigos, todavía no la conocían.

Seguía siendo una antisocial, pero porque ella quería. Hermione era bonita y lo había demostrado en el baile de los 3 magos cuando estaba en 4 y Victor Krum fue su pareja, todos se habían quedado embobados con ella "Estaba Hermosa", sería una de las mas codiciadas en Hogwarts con tan solo unos detalles. A pesar de ser una antisocial sus mejores amigos eran Ron Weasley y el famoso Harry Potter, muchos matarían por estar en su lugar, y lo peor de todo era que El Rey de Slytherin "Draco Malfoy" uno de los chicos mas codiciados de todo Hogwarts, que jamás se fijo en una hija de _muggles,_ ahora estaba interesado en ella justo en ELLA.

Los de Slytherin ni siquiera para insultarla sabían que existía, o sino era la hermana menor de Ron Weasley o de los grandiosos Gemelos Weasley o del prefecto Perfecto Percy Weasley -Un idiota que todos adoran, ignorantes de lo que es en verdad- se decía a si misma. Ni su nombre sabían, no significaba que era masoquista o algo así solo quería una oportunidad para demostrar quien era en verdad, una situación que deje relucir a la Ginebra Weasley que solo ella sabía que existía, solo eso pedía. A Ginny le encantaba ser el centro de atención a pesar de que no tenía un autoestima muy alto, solo que cuando era lo mas importante en algo, sentía como su ego subía por los aires, era esa sensación única de creer que sos alguien. Aunque la pelirroja sabía que no era fea, tenía sus cualidades que llamaban la atención, igual algo hacía que se sintiera totalmente desdichada y no la dejaba ser feliz, encima no podía ocultarlo era demasiado impulsiva y prepotente con un carácter demasiado fuerte para guardar u ocultar sus sentimientos a los ojos del mundo que la rodeaba todos los días.

Ella tardaba horas en arreglarse por las mañanas solo para estar impecable, sus ojos chocolate irradiaban vida; siempre con ese brillo tan característicos en ella, pero que en ese momento se estaban apagando para dejar mostrar una tristeza infinita, su pelo extremadamente lacio en comparación al de la castaña, que era indomable con esos rizos alborotados siempre estaba peinado, su pelo rojo intenso que le llegaba bajo los hombros. Sus labios color rojo sangre finitos, que no eran para nada tentadores. Ella había tenido muchos novios ¡Pero solo quería a Harry¡Que estaba enamorada de Hermione!, Bingo ¿Algo mas que agregar¡Ha! Si, que ella siempre parecía feliz, siempre fuerte a comparación de ella que cada dos por tres sufría una depresión, arrastrando a todos lo que la rodean.

Pero no la odiaba ni mucho menos, la castaña era talvez su única amiga, la que la entendía como nadie, ella sabía cuando algo le pasaba con tan solo mirarla, parecía que leía su mente, valoraba demasiado su amistad como para perderla por un chico como el pelo azabache¿¿Desde cuando era tan egocéntrico¿Cuando empezó a sentirse tan importante?, ella le iba a bajarle esos humos de chico importante, Harry Potter había muerto para ella, aunque tuviera que condenar su alma para poder llegar a odiarlo, lo iba a lograr.

Ese día parte de la alma de Ginebra Weasley jamás volvería a ser la de antes, la venganza cegaba todos su sentidos y sentimientos.

-Potter va a pagar su humillación eso te lo juro- pensó con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

Se la pasó mirando por la ventana de la torre toda la tarde, pensando en planes y pensamientos oscuros, su mente parecía una maquina ruin y perversa digna de un Slytherin, cualquiera que leyera su mente en esos momentos saldría corriendo despavorido por lo que vería, solo planes perverso para destruir a una sola persona, la ingenua Ginny Weasley; la que todos creían demasiado buena para pensar en cosas así, estaba perdida en un mundo que se había imaginado pero jamás así, al que se creyó impune, ahí, es donde la ojiazul se estaba hundiendo, en la oscuridad, donde salir le costaría mas de lo que creía.

* * *

Hermione corría desesperada por los pasillos de Hogwarts llegaría tarde a la casa de Malfoy no quería imaginar la cara que pondría este, explotaría al verla llegar, nunca hay que hacer esperar a un Malfoy, pero en si no le importaba eso, ella no era de las que Malfoy dominaría a su antojo, pero lo necesitaba para poder salvarse, dependía un 100 del chico, solo él podía ayudarla en un momento así. Ella tenía bien en claro eso, mientras el rubio no se abuse del poder que tenía todo saldría bien, su orgullo podía más, y aunque estuviera moribunda no dejaría que la humille, amenace ni nada que ella considere como una agresión sea física o psicológica las iba a pagar. 

Llego al 5º piso jadeando, además de que no hacía ejercicio había que marcar que fumaba como una condenada, cosa que no la ayudaba a la hora de correr.

El lugar era oscuro, no había luz alguna, se notaba que no limpiaban hace mucho el salón, tenía algunas mesas y bancos en la punta del lugar, estos eran viejos, sucios y estaban en un estado lamentable no soportaban el peso ni de una pluma. Las ventanas estaban totalmente cerradas, dejando al lugar en una espesa penumbra, la chimenea estaba en el centro del lugar, era de un marrón oscuro, un poco mas oscuro que el de las paredes con polvos y telarañas por donde se la veía.

Caminó con paso decidido hasta esta, que se encontraba a unos 3 metros de la puerta, su cara no mostraba expresión alguna.

Cuando estuvo frente a la chimenea tomó de una mesa los polvos Flu que se encontraban allí, nunca supo que hacían en ese cuarto, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para reflexionarse, resultó bastante productivo que estuvieran abandonado.

Tomó bastantes Polvos Flu en su mano y se dirigió a la chimenea metiéndose dentro de ella.

-¡Mansión Malfoy!- dijo con vos firme.

Sintió como todo daba vueltas mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, nunca le agradó esa sensación de dar vueltas, solo quería parar, sentir el firme piso, no entendía como a la gente podía gustarle el Quidditch, si ella sentía eso cuando usaba los Polvos Flu no quería imaginarse lo que se sentía cuando volabas a mil pies de altura en una escoba, donde uno podía perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento cayendo a una velocidad inimaginable, siempre en los partidos donde Harry jugaba le aterraba la sola idea que se lastimara gravemente, y eso parecía ser siempre lo que le pasaba, aunque nunca tuvo nada grave no faltaba ocasión en la que él corriera riesgos de caer a una muerte segura, si es que de milagro siempre había alguien que lo salvaba.

* * *

**Hola!...como va??...Bueno, se dara cuenta que actualize mas temprano que lo comun, pero no se me agrraron muchas ganas, y como esto ya lo tenía escrito lo subí...Igual ahora ando sin mucha inspiración, mi musa inspiradora desaparecio...pero igual ya va a volver!...  
Ahora que me van a operar de la garganta y voy a estar una semana mas o menos en reposo sin salir a ningun lado seguro va a voler mi musa...  
Taba por esperar a llegar a un review mas... Pero¿Para qué?...Si con todos sus reviewes yo ya estoy feliz!...Ya falta poquito para llega a los 50 reviews que emocion!...Grax a todos los que me firman!...Ahor voy a devolverles las firmitas**

**Lugo Harry se la agarra con Ginny que no se toma muy bien lo que le dice este... Pero quien se toma bien todo eso??...  
Y depues pregunta por que le pego yo le rompia la cara... Tambien se ven los pensamientos de Ginny que le tiene un poco de envidia a Herms xD, Si supiera lo que le pasa a la pobre!... La venganza que Ginny planea va a cambiar el rumbo de las cosas... solo esperen! (Musica de suspenso)...**

**Aca nos damos cuenta los vicios de Herione...  
jeje... todos tenemos nuestro defecto...**

**MALFOYTEAMO (Bienvenida niña que bueno que mi fic te parezca genial) Aldi...La Mortifaga! (Mi pirama hermosa!... Grax por tu review, recorda que el personaje de Emma ta dedicado a vos, vos sos mi Emma xD) AndreaRadcliffe (Bienvenida niña, que emocion al saber que es uno de los mejores que leiste) Isis (Grax por tu review y no tengo nada contra Hufflepuff, me guztan todas las casa, aunque mi fav es Slytherin) Yo (Me gustaria saber tu nombre, pero igual grax por tu review!) Cony (Grax por tu review, y aqui lo estoy siguiendo!) ArlasWesley83 (Otra vez mil Gracias por siempre dejarme un review, yo estoy leyendo "La hija De Mi Jefe" Muy bueno, fic que recomiendo!) Alba Black (Que bueno que aca te guste Draco, y si pobre Harry, pero bueno alguien tiene que sufrir... xD)...  
  
****Etoy haciendome un blog... recien empieza pero si quieren pasarse y dejarme un comentario bienvenidos sean!...  
Esta en mi profile!...  
Fijensen si quieren!**

**Besos!...**


	6. Mansión Malfoy

-¡Mansión Malfoy!- dijo con vos firme.

Sintió como todo daba vueltas mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados nunca le agrado esa sensación de dar vueltas solo quería parar sentir el firme piso, no entendía como a la gente podía gustarle el Quidditch, si ella sentía eso cuando usaba los Polvos Flu no quería imaginarse lo que se sentía cuando volabas a mil pies de altura en una escoba donde uno podía perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento cayendo a una velocidad inimaginable, siempre en los partidos donde Harry jugaba le aterraba la sola idea que se lastimara gravemente y eso parecía ser siempre lo que le pasaba aunque nunca tuvo nada grave no faltaba ocasión en la que el corriera riesgos de caer a una muerte segura si es que de milagro siempre había alguien que lo salvaba.

Sintió como el aire volvía a sus pulmones cuando cayo en un golpe seco en la Mansión de los Malfoy, abrió lentamente los ojos para inspeccionar el lugar que era tan frió y silencioso como se lo imaginaba, allí faltaba el calor hogareño que todo hogar tenía a excepción de ese lugar, parecía estar en lo que era una sala grande, pintada toda de verde con unos adornos plateados muy sofisticados por todos lados, con cuadros de personas que la miraban detenidamente, no acostumbraban a ver aparecer personas en la mansión de esa forma, todos eran rubios de ojos claros, con una mirada fría que la miraban con superioridad, ni estando muertos y en un cuadro perdían esa mirada que todo buen Malfoy tenía, una enorme ventana se encontraba casi en una esquina, esta estaba abierta de par en par iluminando toda la sala, dejando ver a la vista un hermoso paisaje, era enorme; lleno de árboles que tenían flores y frutas, a lo lejos se veía un lago no muy grande, pero tener un lago en el jardín de tu casa era cosa de admirar, muchas veces imagino la Mansión de los Malfoy, pero jamás así, adentro era tan lúgubre y silenciosa, todo lo contrario a sus jardines que irradiaban vida por todos lados, se giro para volver a mirar la habitación, en el medio había dos sillones negros que miraban a una mesita ratonera que tenía algunos papeles totalmente acomodados con unos libros al costado sobre la política Mágica, le hubiera encantado leer esos libros que sabía debían ser uno de los mejores, ya que el Slytherin solo tenía lo mejor, habría estado más tiempo revisando todo de no ser que escucho como la manija de la puerta se abría lentamente, Herminio se espantó, el rubio debía estar buscándola, hace ya media hora que tenía que estar con él, ya se le había hecho tarde en el colegio y ahora contando el tiempo que perdió perdida en la vista de los jardines, el rubio debía estar furioso con ella y aunque le costara admitirlo sería con justa razón, el la estaba ayudando y ella se daba el lujo de llegar tarde.

Cuando la puerta se abrió no apareció justamente la persona que ella esperaba, si no una pequeña elfa domestica que la miraba atemorizada y temblando, sus ropas estaban todas rotas y sucias, daba pena verla así, se notaba que era bastante maltratada, Hermione sentía como la rabia aparecía ¿Cómo podían maltratarla así¿Es que nadie entendía que ellos tenían sentimientos como cualquier otra persona¿Hacía falta maltratarlos de esa manera para que entiendan? Así y todo ellos siempre les eran fiel a sus amos no importaba cuantos los maltratasen, Hermione siempre sentía ternura al pensar en eso, eran tan leales, esa elfa la hacía acordar mucho a Doby los primeros tiempos cuando recién abandonaba esa horrible mansión.

-¿Usted es la señorita Hermione?- preguntó temblando la elfa.

-Si soy yo ¿Tú quien eres?- preguntó amablemente acercándose a la elfa, pero esta retrocedió asustada.

-El señor la espera abajo, acompáñeme por favor.

Hermione no dijo nada, sorprendida por la reacción de la elfa, ni siquiera Doby reaccionaba así cuando recién la conocía a la castaña, la siguió todo el camino silenciosa metida en sus pensamientos, la Mansión resulto ser mucho mas grande de lo imaginado o ella estaba en un piso demasiado alto, lo que sea que fuera hizo que la castaña se fatigara bastante después de haber recorrido más o menos siete pasillos y bajado cinco escaleras todo en un silencio espeluznante y bastante incomodo. Hermione trataba de memorizarse el camino por si llegaba a pasar algún imprevisto y quisiera marcharse de ahí, que seguro era bastante fácil perderse entre tantos pasillos y escaleras, casi siempre solía imaginarse las cosas antes de tiempo para que no la tomaran desprevenida cosa que odiaba, pero este ultimo tiempo todo parecía salirle así, después de la ronda nocturna con el Slytherin las cosas empezaron a salirle un poco diferentes a las planadas, al empezar el curso tuvo ese presentimiento de que algo importante ocurriría, algo que cambiaria su vida un cien por cien, pero jamás imagino que sería esto, el rubio siempre había formado parte de su vida, una parte odiosa que siempre se encargaba de hacer de su vida un infierno, complicándole las cosas más de lo normal, era verdad que ella era una perfeccionista y solía complicar un poco bastante las cosas, pero la sola presencia del rubio hacía que ella explotara, esforzándose mucho más en los estudios para demostrarle que era mas importante que el, siendo prefectos también se esforzaba, ella necesitaba demostrar que en algo era mejor, talvez no ganaba en belleza porque había muchas mujeres más linda que ella en todo Hogwarts, cosa que nunca hizo sentirla mal, pero si hizo que sintiera la necesidad de resaltar en algo y lo único que encontró fue los estudios en los que ya era buena y que le gustaba hacer.

La elfa se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de madera. Golpeó la puerta dos veces y luego se quedo esperando.

-¿Quién es?- gritó el rubio del otro lado.

-Yo señor, Wendi, vengo con la señorita- dijo Wendi.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¡Hacela pasar y ándate!- ordenó Draco.

-Señorita, el amo la espera adentro- dijo haciendo una reverencia algo exagerada.

-Gracias Wendi- dijo entrando a la habitación.

Hermione se encontraba en una gran biblioteca. Todas las paredes estaban llenas de libros. Otra vez la castaña quedo fascinada, dispuesta a leerse cada uno de esos libros sobre política mágica, Historia de la magia, pociones muy antiguas y complicadas, y quien sabe que cosas mas.

-Te estoy esperando hace media hora- dijo el rubio tratando de ocultar su notorio enojo. Odiaba que la gente lo haga esperar, pero lo que más odiaba era tener que guardarse todo solo por ser ella.

-Es que me distraje en algunas cosas- dijo sentándose en una silla frente al rubio- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

-Ya llame a el medimago personal de mi familia para que venga- dijo secamente.

Se produjo un incomodo silencio en el que nadie sabía que decir, la situación descolocaba bastante a la castaña que nunca se imagino estar allí junto a él sin insultarse y provocarse.

-¿Por qué tratas tan mal a Wendi?- preguntó bastante indignada.

-Porque es una elfa que me debe respeto y que no haga lo que se pide me saca de quicio- dijo con un tono agresivo.

Hermione se ofendió al escuchar una respuesta como aquella, tan inhumana.

-¡Pero es un ser vivo con sentimientos y derechos!- dijo Hermione.

Draco río ante el comentario.

-No creo que tenga algún derecho, los elfos domésticos son esclavos de sus amos.

-¡Eres un déspota egoísta¡¿No pensas en nadie mas que no seas vos!?- preguntó exasperada.

-Si soy un egoísta como decís, vos no estarías acá ¿No te parece?- preguntó astutamente.

Hermione se quedo sin argumentos, el rubio tenía razón el la estaba ayudando pero eso no lo hacía un santo. Todavía no confiaba en él, era muy difícil que ella confiaría en alguien y no lo iba a hacer justamente con el Slytherin, ella sabía que el ocultaba algo.

Igual odiaba quedarse sin palabras.

-Pero eso no te da derecho a tratarla así- espetó finalizando la conversación mirando las estanterías con libros.- ¿Puedo verlos?

-Esta bien, pero decime cual queres leer y yo te digo si podes- dijo señalándole una estantería.

La castaña sintió intriga de saber cuales serían los libros que no podía leer. Se acercó al lugar señalado, tocando con sus dedos el lomo de los libros, todos parecían ser normales, no encontraba nada fuera de lo normal.

-Los Asesinatos Mas Influyentes En La Sociedad- murmuró atraída por el nombre.

-¿Puedo sacar este libro?- preguntó Hermione.

Draco se acercó hasta donde estaba Hermione, leyó el nombre del libro y Hermione notó como sus ojos grises se volvían mas oscuros de lo normal.

-No, ese libros no podes leer- dijo secamente.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó curiosa.

-Por que no- dijo fastidiado.

Hermione no dijo nada solo se limito a buscar otro libro.

El tiempo pasaba mientras la castaña leía entretenida el libro "La guerra de los Shent", una guerra de la cual Hermione había leído poco y nada. Era bastante extraño que la biblioteca del colegio no tuviera sobre la guerra contra esos monstruos horripilantes, muy parecidos a los vampiros que costo casi un cuarto de la humanidad, por lo que sabía esa guerra era una de las mas importantes. Se peleaba por un lugar en la sociedad, ya que la mayoría de los Shent estaban encerrados en calabozos, donde eran tratados sin compasión alguna, y los que lograban escapar huían lejos de la ciudad a esconderse. Todo esto se debía a que muchos siglos antes un Shent, mano derecha de el rey, lo traiciono matándolo a sangre fría, empezando una revolución que no duro mucho tiempo, pero si consiguió muchos problemas reales. Desde ese entonces los Shent fueron castigados, tratándolos como esclavo.

De pronto se escucha un golpe en la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Draco.

-Mi señor es Wendi, un señor lo espera en la puerta.

-Atendelo, ya bajamos.

-Vamos- le dijo a Hermione dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Hermione lo siguió, bajaron en silencio todas las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala principal que era el doble de grande que toda la biblioteca. Allí se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad de cabello castaño y ojos marrones detrás de unas gafas cuadradas, tenía algunas arrugas por el rostro, pero que casi pasaban por desapercibido.

- Ya era hora que llegara- dijo Draco ariscamente.

- Perdonen mi tardanza, es que estuvo un poco ocupado- dijo como disculpa.

- No se preocupe, lo importante es que esta acá ¿No?- dijo antes de que el chico replicara algo.

El hombre la miró extrañado, había sido el medimago personal de los Malfoy desde generaciones y era la primera vez que alguien que estuviera en esa casa le hablara bien, como una persona civilizada. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que no era una Malfoy, esa mujer irradiaba vida, también pudo notar dolor en sus ojos, - sus ojos son un libro abierto para los buenos observadores- pensó.

- ¿Se piensa quedar ahí o que?- preguntó ácidamente el chico

- No, claro que no- dijo sentándose en un sofá negro de la sala, abriendo su maletín buscando algo- ¿Niña cual es tu nombre?

- Hermione, Hermione Granger

- Bueno Hermione, vamos siéntate aquí, no tengas miedo.

Hermione dudó un momento en sentarse. Miró a Draco que hizo señas de que se sentara y eso hizo ella.

- A ver dime que te pasa- dijo el medimago.

- Bueno, ando teniendo constantes mareos, a veces se me nubla la vista, desde hace algunos días no vengo comiendo bien.

- ¿Anduviste media nerviosa este tiempo?- preguntó el hombre sacando un frasquito que contenía un liquido transparente

Hermione sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían, sentía vergüenza, había quedado frente a Malfoy y el medimago como una histérica.

- Ten toma esto- dijo entregándole un vaso de vidrio bastante grande para su contenido, antes de que Hermione pudiera elaborar una respuesta.

Hermione lo tomó de un sorbo. Al principio no sintió nada, no tenía ningún gusto en particular, se quedo en silencio unos minutos hasta que sintió su garganta arder, el liquido empezaba a surgir efecto quemándole toda la garganta, el sabor amargo invadía toda su garganta.

- ¿Qué sentís? - preguntó el medimago cuando la castaña pudo respirar bien. El ardor ya no estaba pero sentía un gusto amargo todavía

- Un gusto amargo- dijo con una mueca de asco.

- Bueno, a ver, abrí bien grande tu boca- dijo metiendo un palito un poco mas corto que la varita y de color dorado.

- Bueno, la situación es mas grave de lo que pensé- dijo preocupado.

- ¿Qué tiene?- preguntó Draco que no había dicho nada desde que la revisaban.

- Bueno, la señorita Granger anda demasiado nerviosa, eso hace que no este comiendo adecuadamente. Que bueno que decidió hacerse ver, si no un una semana ¡Hasta un resfriado pudo haberla matado!- dijo alarmado.

- ¿Y que puedo hacer?- preguntó apenada la chica.

- Bueno Hermione, lo que puedes hacer es: alimentarte correctamente¡Desayuna mujer¡, el desayuno es la comida mas importante del día, coma bastante fruta que le hacen falta bastantes vitaminas y relájese, disfrute la vida que es una sola, es una adolescente todavía. Nada puede ser tan importante para ponerla así.- dijo sonriente.

- Si usted supiera- pensó Hermione.

- Bueno si eso es todo se puede retirar- dijo Draco señalándole la puerta.

- Claro señor- dijo parándose dando media vuelta. Empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta cuando freno de golpe y giro un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente como para ver a los dos muchachos.

- Hermione, también le recomiendo que deje de fumar¡Mujer usted fuma como una condenada!- dijo divertido y exaltado, saliendo por la puerta que un hombre mantenía abierta.

Hermione sintió subir los calores otra vez. Era verdad este ultimo tiempo fumaba más que lo normal, sus paquetes no duraban mas de una semana y eso era mucho ya.

- Soña que te de cigarros ahora- dijo Draco caminando a las escaleras.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó ignorando el comentario anterior.

- Voy a la biblioteca ¿Por?.

- ¿Me puedo quedar acá?, no tengo ganas de ir a Hogwarts- preguntó tímida.

- Bueno, igual no hay nada que pueda entretenerte- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿Puedo ir a los jardines?- preguntó Hermione.

Draco sintió una punzada de dolor. Hace mas de un año que nadie iba a los jardines, ir allá era abrir heridas que todavía no estaban del todo cerradas, recordar momentos en los que algunas vez fue "Feliz"- río al pensar aquello. Feliz ¿Algunas vez sintió lo que era aquello?. Él sabía que si, pero el dolor había hecho que olvidara esa mágica sensación. En donde todo, por un segundo es perfecto y solo hay que vivir el momento. A ese lugar solo los empleados iban, que lo mantenían bien cuidados por ella.

- Ella- pensó con melancolía.

- ¿Te pasa algo Malfoy?- preguntó curiosa.

- No, no pasa nada. Anda si queres, pero no arruines los adornos. Yo voy a estar en la biblioteca- dijo en un tono glaciar que sorprendió a la castaña. Mas no le importo, estaba feliz de que vería esos hermosos jardines.

* * *

- ¿La han visto a Ginny?- pregunto curiosa Luna a Harry y Ron que jugaban ajedrez bajo un árbol.

- No se, no la vi en todo el día, talvez esta en Hogsmeade- dijo Ron acariciando su mano.

- No, si no la hubiera visto cuando despedí a Parvati. ¿Y a Hermione?, no las encuentro por ningún lado- dijo frustrada sentándose al lado de Ron para observar como Harry intentaba ganarle, fracasando rotundamente.

- No se, talvez con su "Novio"- dijo sarcástico Harry.

- ¡¿Que novio!?- preguntó Ron histérico.

- ¿Qué pasa Ron? Pareciera que estas celoso por Hermione- dijo la rubia confundida.

- ¡¡No¡Pero Hermione no puede tener novio!- se excusó Ron.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó indignada por lo que su novio decía de su amiga.

- No estoy diciendo que es fea, ni nada de eso. Es que...- miró a Harry pidiendo ayuda para que lo sacara de la incomoda situación en la cual el solo se había metido...

- Hermione nos diría si tiene novio, es nuestra mejor amiga. ¿Por qué nos ocultaría algo?- dijo cortante. Esperando alguna reacción que delatara a Luna sobre si Hermione, tenía o no un novio, pero nada de eso paso, los ojos de Luna brillaron con diversión y una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- Si, es verdad. Pero con personas tan celosas como ustedes, yo lo dudaría- dijo riéndose inocentemente. Sin saber que había despertado en Harry una profunda ira.

Un silencio incomodo se formo en el ambiente, la sonrisa de Luna se borro y ahora miraba a los dos hombres que no decían palabra alguna.

- Bueno, ya que no saben nada me voy. Si saben algo de Ginny o Hermione, me avisas ¿Si?- dijo despidiéndose con un fugaz beso de su novio y con un ademán de mano de Harry.

- ¿Dónde crees que estén?- preguntó Ron.

- No se, Ginny es tu hermana, deberías saberlo. ¿No?

- Bueno, es verdad. Pero debe estar con sus amigas en Hogsmeade, ya sabes lo social que es Ginny y que además no se puede quedar quieta ni un minuto.

- Puede ser ¿Y Hermione?

- Eso si es algo curioso, sabemos que ella no se habla con mucha gente, talvez esta en su habitación estudiando- dijo Ron riendo burlón- Jaque mate- Anunció triunfante.

Muy poca atención puso Harry a su derrota. Ahora tenía cosas mas importantes en que pensar, talvez Ginny sabía algo de Hermione y ahora estaba con ella. No sabía, pero algo le decía que esto recién comenzaba, todo el amor que le tenía a Hermione por un momento se comparó con el odio que crecía dentro de su ser. Ella estaba fallándole, decepcionándole, no podía creer que una de las personas que él mas amaba estaba haciendo estas cosas. ¿Era por él¿Se había equivocado en algo¿Era talvez una venganza por algo¿Luna tenía razón?. Quizás Hermione no les había comentado nada por temor a como reaccionaría. Miles de preguntas atacaban su cabeza, se sentía impotente ante toda esta situación. Prefería ser atacado por mortífagos antes de estar en la situación en la que se encontraba. Igual, si Hermione tenía intenciones de hablar lo haría, no estaba obligada a no decir nada. Esperaría un tiempo, si esta no se dignaba a hablar con él, lamentablemente Harry tendría que poner cartas en el asuntos, llegaría al fondo de todo esto. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, Hermione era capaz de volverlo loco si quería, todo su ser era de ella, siempre confió en su amiga ciegamente, y ahora parecía morirse en vida en el solo hecho de pensar que la castaña estaba con alguien mas. Los celos se apoderaban lentamente de su alma ¿Qué hacer¿Decirle a Hermione que no este con nadie?. No, eso era imposible. Él solo quería su felicidad, desde hace mucho tiempo vivía en una infelicidad infinita. Primero lo creyó como algo pasajero, no podía estar enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero ahora se sentía arder en un fuego desconocido, él, que siempre ante todo se demostró como una persona fuerte, ahora quería gritar de dolor, prefería morirse en ese mismo instante antes de ver como su vida se le escapaba de sus manos. Se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no podría soportar los celos que tenía hacía Hermione, siempre creyó que nadie se interesaría en ella y eso en cierto sentido le daba un poco de paz, talvez después de que él venciera a Voldemort por fin podría estar con ella.

* * *

- Es hora de que hable con Malfoy- pensó Hermione

Se había pasado todo el día en los hermosos jardines, las horas se pasaron volando. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas, los últimos sucesos habían provocado en ella una mezcla de sensaciones que no podía descifrar. Nunca antes se había peleado con Harry, pero tampoco había visto ese lado tan agresivo suyo. Jamás creyó verse en la mansión de los Malfoy, o hablando una conversación civilizada con él. ¿Qué esta pasando¿El mundo se había vuelto loco acaso?. No sabía, lo único que sabía era que estaba muy agradecida por la extraña ayuda del rubio, pero que ahí moría todo tipo de relación, o como sea que se lo llame, entre ellos.

Dejó que el viento acariciara su rostro, respiró profundo sintiendo una paz que la relajaba, no sabía como reaccionaria el blondo ante lo que ella tenía para decirle, pero sinceramente no sabia nada que tenga que ver con él. Era jodidamente impredecible, igual que ella - Hermione se horrorizó ante esa afirmación,- era verdad, Draco y ella tenían muchas cosas en común. Los dos eran demasiado impredecibles, los dos ocultaban cosas, ella no se tragaba el cuento de que Malfoy no tenía ningún tipo de problemas, y era una persona feliz. En cambio; estaba completamente segura de que el rubio bajo esa barrera impenetrable se escondía la razón por la cual él era así, la razón por la cual podía llegar a existir una persona tan ruin y sin sentimientos, una persona tan perversa y manipuladora. Todos nacían con sentimientos, solo que algunos eran diferentes al de los demás y se perdían con el tiempo, algunos los recuperaban y otros no. Y en definitiva alguien como "Draco Malfoy", jamás los recuperaría. Era eso lo que tanto la inquietaba, si él no tenía ningún sentimientos¿Por qué la ayudaba¿Por qué hacía todas esas cosas por alguien como ella?.

Respiró llenándose de valor frente a la puerta. Entró con la barbilla bien en alto. En la sala no se encontraba nadie, empezó a preguntarse en donde estaría, un lugar tan grande como aquel debía tener cientos de habitaciones donde alguien podría estar.

Estuvo un tiempo recorriendo habitaciones. Estuvo en living, la cocina, comedor, sala de música, sala de arte, de estar, algunas habitaciones vacías, pero nada. Draco Malfoy había desaparecido del mundo. Empezó a enfadarse de su tonta búsqueda, talvez el rubio se había ido dejándola a ella sola en su casa, quien sabe que harían si encontrara a una sangre sucia en la casa de los elitista, racistas Malfoy.

Llegó a una puerta, era la última que quedaba de aquel piso. Golpeó la puerta esperando que alguien la atendiera, pasaron los minutos y nadie decía nada. Ya cansada de esperar Hermione abrió sigilosamente la puerta y se encontró en la gran biblioteca donde hace unas horas atrás ella leía un libro junto al Slytherin, recorrió con al vista la habitación y sus ojos se chocaron con unos fríos, como el hielo, ojos grises que paralizaron el corazón de la Gryffindor.

- ¿Pasa algo Malfoy?- preguntó asustada sin atreverse a moverse de su lugar.

- No pasa nada ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo secamente.

- No, por nada- dijo Hermione.

Un silenció incomodo reino en el lugar.

- ¿Pensas quedarte todo el día hay?- preguntó arisco el rubio viendo a Hermione que no se había movido del marco de a puerta.

Hermione se sonrojó al darse cuenta de esto y entró con timidez a la habitación sentándose en una silla frente al rubio.

- Malfoy hay que hablar- dijo seriamente mirándolo a los ojos con fuerza, queriendo ver a través de aquella barrera que el Slytherin había construido.

- ¿De que queres hablar?- preguntó Draco.

- Malfoy fuiste muy amable conmigo, y te lo agradezco- tomó una bocanada de aire preparándose para lo que venía- Pero ya no quiero tener nada que ver con vos- concluyó sin soportar la intensidad con la que el rubio la miraba.

Draco colerizo.

- ¿Ya no quieres tener nada conmigo?- preguntó con el cuerpo tenso.

- Así es Malfoy, todavía no entiendo muy bien que pasó que me ayudaste, pero ya no quiero tener nada mas que ver con vos- dijo mas firme retándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué?- preguntó, sus ojos echaban chispas de ira hacía la gryffindoriana.

- Porque no quiero y punto, no puedes obligarme a mantener cualquier tipo de relación con nadie Malfoy- dijo secamente.

- ¿Estas tratando de decirme que me utilizaste para tu beneficio y ahora que ya no te sirvo me tiras¡Me desechas como si fuera cualquier lacra!- gritó fuera de si.

- ¡No estoy queriendo decir eso! Pero...

- ¡Pero que entonces!- gritó amenazadoramente acercándose al lugar donde la Gryffindor estaba sentada- Dame una buena razón para que no te mate en este momento.

- ¿Matarme¡No seas tan contradictorio!. ¡Me traes a tu casa para que encuentre una solución a mi problema y ahora quieres matarme!. A excepción de que tengas algo entre manos y no me lo estas diciendo.- gritó Hermione histérica.

- ¿Ocultarte¡Ocultarte que!- dijo Draco un tanto nervioso frente a las dudas de la chica. La agarró por sus hombros, levantándola de la silla.

- Sí, ocultarme. Ocultarme la razón de porque ahora te decidiste por ayudarme, la razón por la que ahora te preocupas por mi como si fuéramos amigos íntimos ¿Es una broma¿Una especie de apuesta para ver que tan ingenua puedo llegar a ser?

- Eres más estúpida de lo que creí- dijo con ira

- ¿Estúpida¿Me podes decir como llegaste a esta conclusión?- dijo sarcásticamente.

Un silenció incomodo se formo y volvió el aire denso.

- Hee... No quise decir estúpida...

- ¿Qué quisiste decir entonces?- lo interrumpió gritando más fuerte.

- Quise decir que... Quise decir, que...- dijo Draco pensando. Luego pareció ocurrírsele algo, y con una de sus sonrisas de superioridad le dijo- ¡Vos aceptaste que empecemos todo de nuevo¿Acaso la gran Hermione Granger se esta contradiciendo?

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero al cerro al darse cuenta que no tenía nada que decir, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, Malfoy tenía razón, ella había aceptado empezar todo de nuevo. Draco sonrió de lado al notar esto.

- ¿Tengo razón o no?- preguntó disminuyendo la fuerza de sus manos.

- Sí, Tenes razón. Pero igual no quiero nada con vos- dijo satisfecha por mantenerse firme en su decisión.

- No entiendo Hermione, pero esto no va a quedar acá- dijo sentándola en la silla. Él se arrodillo frente a ella quedando a su misma medida, todo su peso estaba sobre sus pies, sus hombros estaban apoyados sobre los costados de la silla impidiéndole una huida a Hermione. Sus ojos grises estaban tapados por mechones que cubrían parte de su rostro. Hermione no pudo dejar de pensar lo encantador que se veía de esa forma.

- No hay nada que entender Malfoy. No me gusta tener nada con vos y punto- dijo un tanto nerviosa.

- Sigo sin entender ¿Hice algo mal¿Estas enojada por qué te seguí ese noche en la cabaña?

- No Malfoy, hiciste todo bien, pero ese es el problema. ¿Tu Draco Malfoy preocupado por una sangre sucia, ósea yo?- preguntó sarcástica, pero con un deje amargo en la voz.

- Será que quiero cambiar- dijo acercándose más a ella. No quería llegar a esos extremos, pero la Gryffindor era muy desconfiada.

- Bueno, ya me demostraste lo bueno que puedes llegar a ser, ahora todo vuelve a la normalidad- dijo mas nerviosa aún- Solo que tú ya no me insultas más, directamente nos olvidamos.

- Esa idea no me gusta- dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba un poco más, sus narices se rozaban de lo cerca que estaba él.

- Que mal, pero para mi es la mejor. Igual no pienses que no estoy agradecida, yo quiero agradecerte por esto pero...- dijo girando su rostro para que los labios del Slytherin, que estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto, rozaran tiernamente con su cachete.

- ¿Pero qué?- preguntó Draco.

- Que no se como agradecerte, y sinceramente no me inspiras mucha confianza- dijo con voz débil.

Draco sintió ira al escuchar aquello.

- Si queres agradecerme, solo arrepiéntete de lo que dijiste- dijo tratando de ser lo más paciente posible...

Hermione estuvo a punto de replicar por lo que dijo el rubio pero Draco se le adelantó.

- No te contradigas Hermione

Hermione se sintió impotente al no poder decir nada con el rubio tan cerca, así que como pudo se separo de el lo suficiente como para poder con tranquilidad.

- Ya dije mi ultima palabra Malfoy, se acabo- dijo seria levantándose de la silla y dando media vuela, corriendo para alejarse de aquel lugar.

* * *

**Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar! Pero es que las musas inspiradoras desaparecieron de repente! Y nada de lo que escribioa me gustaba! Pero este es el capitulo más largo que subi! Espero que no ls paresco un bodrio jaja...  
Mi operacion resulto bien, estuvo dos semmanas en cama, pero sin problemas, mi operacion se complico un poco y duro mas tiempo de lo normal, yo entre en panico despues de la operacion, cuando ya no tenia admigdalas, y me pusieron sedantes (Si me drogaron :P) despues me bajo la presionn y me pincharon de nuevo, con el panico que le tengo a las agujas :S, fui pinchada muchas veces, pero ya toi mejor! Me cambio la voz, ahora esta mas finita, asi dicen yo no se, antes mi vez era bastante ruesa y como que raspada se entiende?? jaja...  
Bueno dejo de hablar de mi y paso al fic!**

Aca ya se sabe lo que tiene Hermione, estaba muy alterada, y vemos tambien como corta cualquier tipo de relacion con nuestro Draco, feo eso!, los pensamientos de Harry, fue cortito, pero no queria poner todo de Hermione y Draco, hay vida despues de ellos!  
Aparece Ron! lo tenia medio abandonado, igual que a Luna..  
No pasaron grandes cosas, peroc rei como que me estaba apresurando con su relacion, igual es muy dificil hacer un fic de ellos ds, por lo menos a mi me cuesta, y despues de que casi tienen relaiones juntos com que me dije "Luzbelita para un poco, ya se va a acabar el fic si vas tan rapido!" :)

Cambie mi profile, si alguien lo quiere leer, no hay nada de mi, hay un escrito mio de un momento depresivo, pero me gusto como quedo...

Fui a ver Harry Potter 5!, si la comparas con el libro estuvo bastante descepcionante, pero bueno, si no tuvo buena...

Subi un onshoot y me gustaria que se pasen y me dejen un review porfas! 

Ahora mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a:

Aldii..La Mortifaga, erika (Bienvenida a la historia linda!), PaolaLissete** (Bienvenida a la historia linda!), AriAvrilera (Bienvenida a la historia linda!) Andrea Radcliffe****, kaoru riddle (Bienvenida ala historia linda!) Arlas Weassley 83 y MALFOYTEAMO**

**Cuidense!**

BesoStoneSs...

Luzbelita!

Pd¿Les gusto el cap, merezco algun review?  



	7. Esto recién Comienza

Ya eran mas de las diez de la noche, sus amigos ya deberían haberse dado cuenta de su ausencia, pero eso no importaba, lo que en verdad importaba era aclarar sus pensamientos, no lograra encontrar una respuesta de porque se sentía así, ella definitivamente no había hecho nada malo, solo lo correcto, algo le decía que se alejara de él y eso es lo que ella haría.

Hermione Granger era la razón.

Hermione Granger jamás se dejaría llevar por los impulsos.

Empezó a caminar de vuelta para su sala común, esta vez con mucha más calma que como había hecho al mediodía, tantos pensamientos empezaban a irritarla, la castaña siempre entendía todo, no podía ser posible que no entienda lo que ahora sentía, y definitivamente el pasillo oscuro del 5º piso no la ayudaría en mucho, ahora lo mejor sería acostarse en su cómoda cama y relajarse por un momento, hace ya mucho tiempo que no dormía lo suficiente y recién ahora comenzaba a ver las consecuencias de esto.

Cuando entró al sala común no le dirigió la mirada a nadie, temía encontrarse con los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry, todavía sentía el gusto amargo tras su pelea, no entendía, no podía entender que sucedía, pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar en todo aquello cuando estuviera en su cuarto.  
Muchos se dieron vuelta al verla entrar y murmuraron sin disimulo sobre el aspecto cansado de la Gryffindor y que no la habían visto en todo el día, pero Hermione ni se molesto por ellos y entró a su cuarto cerrando de un portazo la puerta, lanzó un hechizo para que nadie pudiera abrir la puerta y se tumbo en la cama hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, sentía la impotencia en todo su cuerpo, quería llorar por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, se sentía miserable, su vida no tenía sentido alguno¿De que servía ser la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts si se iba a sentir así? Nunca nadie se preocupaba por ella, claro ¿Quién se preocuparía de la sabelotodo de Granger? "La Sangre Sucia", jamás le habían afectado ese tipo de comentarios, pero ya estaba harta de ellos, nunca nadie la miraría con otros ojos, ella solo era una rata de biblioteca que se usaba para fines de estudio, nadie preguntaba; Hermione ¿Qué tal tu día? No, pero no podía cambiar, ella ya era así, lo mejor era resignarse a seguir siendo eso, al fin de cuentas luego de que este año termine no volvería más a Hogwarts, y estaba segura que sus amigos se olvidarían de ella.

Una lagrima traicionera callo por sus ojos ¿Era lo mejor seguir fingiendo¿Por qué no tiraba todo al diablo y dejaba de pensar en los demás?. La respuesta era obvia, porque ella jamás podría hacer algo así, jamás podría traicionar a sus amigos, decepcionarlos, ella siempre sería la misma, una mujer de mente fría, no podía dejarse llevar por el corazón ¿Para que después te lastimen burlándose de uno¡Nunca más! Ella juró no volverse a ilusionar con nadie, ella no podía flaquear en ningún momento.

* * *

Draco entró echa una furia a su sala común, todos guardaron silencio al verlo entrar, nadie se atrevía a romper ese incomodo silencio en el que el lugar se encontraba, Draco les dirigió una mirada llena de odio a todos los que estaban allá y decidió salir de aquel lugar, con tantos idiotas allí lo único que lograba era exasperarse más.  
Salió afuera de la sala común y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, Granger la había sorprendido más de lo que el creía, no iba a ceder tan rápidamente, por eso él tenía que pensar algo urgente si no quería que todo se viniera abajo, no podía fallar en su primera misión ¿Qué clase de mortifago era si no podía hacer algo tan fácil como hacer hablar a una asquerosa rata de biblioteca? siguió caminando un buen tiempo sin saber muy bien a donde iba, no tenía control sobre sus pies, solo era consiente de que estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts ya que sentía el viento frío golpear su rostro con fuerza, mas ni se inmuto por esto, estaba acostumbrado a frío, el vivía en el frió todo el tiempo.  
Solo detuvo su caminata cuando sintió unos pasos cerca de los suyos, alguien lo seguía desde hace un buen tiempo, y el metido en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta, siguió caminando como si no supiera que estaban siguiéndolo, por un momento creyó que sería Granger, pero descartó esa ridícula idea, la sangre sucia no era tan infantil como para hacer algo así.  
Estuvo unos 10 minutos caminando en círculos esperando a que alguien dijera algo que lo detuviera ¿Pensaban seguirlo todo el día? No, sea quien sea el iba a saberlo, giró sobre sus talones rudamente y miro con sus ojos cargados de odio a la persona que lo seguía, pero no había nadie, no había nadie más que el, recorrió con la vista sus alrededores, pero nada, ni un alma había en ese lugar, relajó los músculos cansado de todo esto, definitivamente estaba paranoico últimamente, se acarició la frente para tratar de calmar su nerviosismo, pero otro ruido lo alarmó, no era producto de su imaginación, alguien se estaba ocultando de él, el ruido provenía de sus espaldas, así que giro rápidamente otra vez acumulando su ira para decirle de todo al idiota ese, abrió la boca pero la cerro al ver quien era aquella persona.

- Hola Dragón- dijo Emma con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, su pelo rojo se movía con el viento dejándola más sensual que lo común, el frió hacía que estuviera más pálida aun y sus labios rojos resaltaban más, en verdad Draco jamás había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como ella.

Draco aun estaba sorprendido, había olvidado por completo que ese día se tenía que encontrar con ella, y pensar que había estado deseoso de verla una vez mas, y de un momento a otro había desaparecido de su mente, pero eso ya no importaba, ahora la tenía ahí con él, y estaba mucho mas apetecible que la ultima vez, necesitaba relajarse, y nada mejor que una noche de pasión con la mujer mas hermosa que había visto.

- Emma, hace cuanto no nos vemos- dijo sensualmente.

- No hace mucho Dragón, pero sinceramente te he extrañado- dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo con lujuria.

Draco sonrió de lado y se acerco lentamente a ella.

- ¿Para que perder más tiempo?- dijo caminando como una pantera, cuando estuvo a un paso de ella puso una mano por su pronunciada cintura y la acerco más a él, sonrió satisfecho al ver que no ponía ninguna resistencia, olió el aroma que dependía naturalmente, pudo ver como Emma parecía disfrutar aquello, mas bien parecía que no quería soltarse de él, ya que tenía sus manos agarrando con firmeza sus brazos. El rubio no quiso esperar más y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, tenía una piel muy suave, pero para su sorpresa nada fuera de lo normal, pero no le dio importancia, un simple detalle no iba a afectar su sobrenatural belleza, comenzó a dar cortos besos por todo su cuello sin poder evitar morder y succionar algunas zonas que encontraba demasiados tentadoras.

Emma agarraba con firmeza los hombros del rubio, atrayéndolo más, ese rubio si que sabía lo que era hacer sentir deseo a una mujer, y eso que esto recién empezaba, porque una persona como ella jamás dejaba algo por la mitad y lo que el dragón acababa de iniciar ella se encargaría de terminar, con ese ultimo pensamiento decidió que no sería la única que disfrutaría del futuro sexo, nadie jamás hacía las cosas por ella. Soltó sus hombros para ponerlas en su cintura y acercarlo a ella hasta que sus piernas rozaron su entrepierna y Draco no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido, a lo que Emma solo pudo sonreír con maldad.

Draco no pudo aguantar más, dejo de lado el cuello de la chica y lentamente poso su mirada en los ojos azules de ella que parecía inmutable, pero él sabía que no era así, pudo sentir el leve temblor que tuvo cuando había dejado de besar su cuello¿Quería jugar? Él haría que ella muriera de placer, que sintiera tanto placer que no pudiera ocultarlo...

- ¿Te acobardaste Dragón?- preguntó Emma burlonamente.

Draco rió sarcástico ante esa pregunta, nadie se atrevía a decir algo así de él, ella se arrepentiría de eso.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Draco hundió con fuerza su boca en la de ella haciendo que Emma abriera los ojos sorprendida, Draco la besaba con fuerza lastimando sus labios, deseoso de abrirse paso en su boca, la pelirroja que ya no aguantaba más abrió su boca para darle permiso a él de recorrerla, Draco absorbió toda su boca con su lengua sacando de vez en cuando algún gemido de parte de ella, su lengua se movía con habilidad por toda su boca, aunque si él estaba salvaje ella no se quedaba atrás, sus manos estaban en su cuello acercándolo cada vez más, con los ojos cerrados entregándose al placer que la lengua del rubio producía en ella.

Draco agarró su trasero levantándolo con fuerza, incitándola a que enredara sus piernas en su cadera, cosa que la pelirroja hizo con desesperación, el deseo se hacía cada vez más grande y si Emma no se hubiera percatado que estaban en la mitad de los terrenos de Hogwarts, Draco la hubiera echo suya allí mismo, así que con dificultad se separó de él, su respiración era agitada y sus labios estaban hinchados y húmedos. Miró los ojos grises del Slytherin y se hubiera reído al ver la expresión de reproche de este si no fuera que ella estaba igual.

- Por si no te diste cuenta estamos en los terrenos de Hogwarts- dijo Emma tratando de justificarse y antes de que Draco dijese algo, añadió- ¿No pensaras que soy una cualquiera y que voy a estar contigo aquí¿No?.

El Slytherin sonrió de lado ante lo dicho, al fin y al cabo no era una santa tampoco, pero era una mujer fina y los terrenos de Hogwarts no era un lugar para ella.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó con la voz ronca por el beso.

- Conozco un lugar perfecto- dijo misteriosa sacando su varita del bolsillo, haciéndolos desaparecer de donde estaban para aparecer en lo que parecía ser una pequeña habitación bastante acogedora, con una chimenea muy antigua y elegante que hacía que la habitación estuviera caliente, a comparación del frió de afuera, en una punta había una cómoda cama con los colores de Ravenclaw y la pared de un color azul oscuro había un águila de bronce , en el centro una mesa toda tallada en madera con elegantes sillas al costado, definitivamente esa habitación debía tener muchos años ya que estaba finamente decorada.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Draco sentándose en una silla con elegancia aristocrática.

- Aquí vengo cuando quiero pensar, lo encontré cuando estaba en 1º mientras recorría el castillo, pero eso no importa- dijo mirando morbosamente a Draco- sigamos con lo nuestro...

* * *

La semana empezó bastante rápido, aunque a decir verdad se había pasado todo el domingo encerrada en su cuarto, pensando en su maldita suerte, y llorando de vez en cuando. Sus amigos se habían preocupado bastante por la repentina depresión, pero no podía estar así toda su vida, y mas por alguien como Draco Malfoy, una persona sumamente complicada.

Se miró al espejo antes de bajar al gran comedor con sus amigos, su pelo estaba mas enmarañado que de costumbre, y debajo de sus ojos parecían unas ojeras bien oscuras que la dejaban en un aspecto bastante deprimente, pero nunca le había importado lo que decían, y esta vez no iba a ser a excepción.

Bajó las escaleras con desgano para encontrarse con sus amigos que la esperaban en la sala común, al verla bajar Ginny no pudo evitar mirarla con cierta sorpresa, Ron la notó un poco más cambiada pero nada importante, esperó encontrarse con Harry, pero él ya había bajado hace unos minutos.

- Hermione ¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupada Ginny.

- Si Ginny, estoy bien- mintió Hermione.

El trayecto hasta el comedor fue en un silencio incomodo donde se atrevía a romperlo.

Hermione pudo sentir una mirada penetrante al entrara al gran comedor y no hizo falta que se diera vuelta para saber quien era, pero eso no quitaba la intensidad de su mirada, sentía que le quemaban la nunca y las ganas de girar su rostro para verlo eran muy fuertes, pero ella debía mantenerse firme en su decisión, no podía dejarse vencer por su curiosidad ¿De que? Ni ella lo sabía, pero algo en el fondo anhelaba que Malfoy la buscara e intentar volver a hablarse con ella, ese pensamiento la asustaba, ella no esperaba nada de él, él solo había jugado con ella, nada más, esas ideas eran producto de su locura interna, porque Hermione había admitido que estaba loca, se sentó de espalda a las serpientes para no tener ningún tipo de contacto visual y aunque no tenía hambre se obligo a comer para poder recuperarse de su enfermedad, en la mesa todos comían alegremente de cosas banales, disfrutando de su vida, los únicos que parecían en otro mundo eran Hermione, Ginny y Harry que estaba alejado de todos ellos.

Unas mesas más alejadas se encontraba Draco Malfoy mirando intensamente la espalda de la Gryffindor, había visto cuando entraba con sus amigos y que lo ignorara de aquella forma tan fría solo hizo que la sangre le hirviera, la sangre sucia era condenadamente jodida ¿Cómo una sola persona era capaz de arruinar todo su día? No lo sabía, peor lo que si sabía era que su día estaba arruinado y que tendría que pensara algo rápidamente si no quería que todo se valla a la mierda, empezó a recordar lo sucedido ayer y sonrió satisfecho al recordar su noche con la Ravenclaw, si que la había pasado bien, Emma resulto ser mejor de lo que pensaba, esa mujer era perfecta, además de que estaba a su disposición cuando el quisiera, definitivamente nadie se resistía a los encantos de un Malfoy, nadie excepto ella, no pudo evitar poner una mueca de rabia, y fulminar con la mirada la espalda de la chica.

- Drakin ¿Te pasa algo?- dijo Pansy melosamente acariciando el cabello del rubio.

- No Pansy, estoy bien. Y soy Draco- dijo fríamente.

- Perdón amor, pero me preocupas, hace mucho tiempo estas muy distante- dijo Pansy haciendo puchero, Draco la miro de arriba abajo con asco, preguntándose porque la había elegido como su novia formal.

- Esta bien, no me contestes- dijo Pansy ofendida.

Las semanas seguían pasando y Draco no podía lograr volver a hablarse con la Gryffindor, que estaba todo el día con Potty y Weasel, no se despegaban de ella ni un momento, era desesperante nunca encontrarla sola¿Estaba haciendo eso por lo ocurrido en su casa¿Tanto miedo le tenía Granger que no quería estar sola? Eso solo hacía que Draco ganara más confianza en él, tenía que admitir que Granger no se dejaba intimidar por nadie y que siempre se tomaba la osadía de enfrentarlo, la muy puta, como la odiaba, pero que de pronto nunca estuviera sola y que siempre parecía alterada, además de que podía ver como siempre evadía su mirada, eso era un punto a favor suyo, Granger ya no era indiferente con él, todas las mujeres caían a sus pies, y Granger no era la excepción, aunque el siempre la vería como un animal asexuado, asqueroso que se eliminaría pronto.

Faltaba una semana para las vacaciones de navidad, algo tendría que hacer.

Lamentablemente ese día no compartía ninguna clase con Gryffindor, recién el jueves ¿Qué haría hasta el jueves? Tendría que perseguirla por los pasillos, de solo pensarlo sentía la ira correr por sus venas, un Slytherin persiguiendo a una Gryffindor, todo sea por el señor oscuro, todo sea por él.

Los días pasaron normales, nada nuevo, como siempre Granger no se separo de sus amigotes, el trío de oro estaba empalagosamente juntos, lo único que lo ayudaba a despejarse de toda la tensión era el sexo con Emma, con la cual las cosas iban mejor de lo que pensaban, pero eso no hacía que se olvidara de su misión.

Iba caminando pensando en todo lo sucedido ese último tiempo, sin fijarse por donde caminaba, tenía una hora libre antes de su próxima clase, historia de la magia, o sea estaría aburrido toda la santa clase, seguía caminando cuando siente como alguien lo empuja bruscamente haciéndolo tambalear, cuando logra estabilizarse levanta la vista enojado para encontrarse con unos ojos verde esmeralda que lo miraban con odio.

- No me vuelvas a empujar si sabes que te conviene Potter- dijo Draco con odio.

- Malfoy yo no te empuje, vos sos el que no se fija por donde camina ¿Estas ciego o que?- dijo Harry ofendido.

- Vamos Potter, no te creas tan importante, que vos no veas bien y seas un estúpido y además ciego, no es mi problema, porque no vas con el pobretón de Weasel o la Loca de Lovegood- dijo Draco con veneno.

Al escuchar eso Harry sacó su varita con velocidad y ahora lo apuntaba, Draco que había previsto algo así también había sacado su varita, ahora se apuntaban mutuamente.

- Retira lo dicho Malfoy- le ordenó Harry apretando los dientes con fuerza.

- ¿Y quien me va a obligar¿Vos Potter?- dijo soltando una carcajada malvada- Acá no esta tu mamita para defenderte Potter.

Harry al escuchar esto sintió como la ira se calaba por sus huesos, no le iba a permitir que insultara a su familia.

- ¡Por lo menos se sacrificaron por mi¡No como la tuya que solo te utiliza para exhibición¿Qué se siete que todos te utilicen Malfoy?- escupió con veneno Harry.

Draco tenía todos los músculos contrariados por la ira, sus ojos echaban chispas de furia.

- ¡Atrévete a decir eso de nuevo¡Potter, eso es envidia de que yo si tengo familia y no la lastima de todo el colegio!- gritó fuera de si.

- Esta vez te pasaste Malfoy.- dijo Harry sacando su varita- ¡Expelliermus!.

- ¡Protego!- dijo Draco protegiéndose del hechizo que reboto sobre el escudo perdiendo potencia.- ¡Petrificus Totalus!

El hechizo dio de lleno en Harry que no logró protegerse, este quedo paralizado en el acto. Draco se acercó a él hasta quedar a su lado con una sonrisa de lado.

- Eso te pasa por intentar atacarme, tenes que entender que soy mejor que vos en todo, la superioridad de la sangre te deja abajo mío, además de que si se pelear- dijo dándose vuelta y marchándose del lugar, dejando a Harry tirado en la mitad del pasillo.

Ese encuentro con Potter le había alegrado el día.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde un chico de pelo azabache entraba en su sala común, durante tres horas estuvo petrificado y nadie parecía haberlo notado ¿Qué clase de amigos tenía? No quería ni pensar en eso. No se detuvo a mirara a nadie, solamente empezó a caminar rápidamente hacía su cuarto, nada estaba resultando como quería, y lo peor de todo es que no había hablado con Hermione en todo el día. El enojo cedió un poco para dejar un gusto amargo al pensar eso.

- Harry ¿Dónde estuviste hoy?- preguntó Ron que estaba sentado frente al fuego mirando curioso a su amigo.

- Petrificado en un pasillo del colegio ¿Ustedes?- contesto con ironía en la voz.

Hermione que estaba sentada al lado de Ron estuvo a punto de levantarse, ir corriendo a su lado para verificar que estuviera bien, pero no hizo nada, ahora estaban peleados y ella no debía ceder.

- ¡Como que petrificado!- Ron lo miró incrédulo para después mirar a Hermione que parecía bastante inmersa en el libro que leía, luego miro a su otra costado donde estaba Ginny que no pareció inmutarse por lo dicho por Harry, en verdad nada parecía importarle ese día. ¿Era el único que se preocupaba por Harry?.

- Si Ron, petrificado. Malfoy parecía que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que joderme la vida, lo único que me tranquiliza es que este es nuestro último año aquí, después nunca más lo veremos, un enemigo menos- dijo con cólera.

Hermione sintió un nudo en el estomago y unas inmensas ganas de llorar, si Harry se enterar de lo ocurrido con Malfoy no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría, sentía que era una traición hacía sus amigos haber tenido algo con él, aunque eso ya estuviera en el pasado.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír enigmáticamente, su mente estaba maquinando una venganza perfecta, el simple comentario que Harry había dicho, fue suficiente como para despertar su instinto vengativo, si a Ginny se la caracterizaba por algo era por rencorosa, y ella ya llevaba mucho rencor adentro como para no hacer nada, su plan estaba fríamente planeado, y para eso solo lo necesitaba a Malfoy...

- Tranquilo Harry, ya falta poco para las vacaciones de invierno. Mejor tranquilízate ¿Si?- intentó animarlo su amigo.

- Para vos es fácil, todo te sale bien- pensó con enfado, pero acepto el lugar en el sofá que le ofrecía.

El resto de la noche hasta que se fueron a acostar pasaron lentamente, con silencios incómodos y miradas recriminatorias entre los presentes, salvo Ron.

La semana pasó lentamente, las horas en clases se le hacían eternas, y más si las compartía con cierto rubio que no dejaba de mirarla un solo momento, parecía quemar su nuca, además de que siempre que miraba a algún lado se lo encontraba ¿Era su imaginación o la estaba siguiendo? De solo pensar eso un escalofrió subía por toda su espalda, y aunque siempre encontraba la manera de que no estuviera sola nunca, tarde o temprano el la interceptaría en algún pasillo o en los jardines, gracias a merlín que esa semana y vendrían las vacaciones de navidad, necesitaba un descanso a aquella situación.

Así pasó el resto de la semana. El lunes se había cruzado con Draco una vez sola y solo fue un breve intercambio de miradas, tan breve que igualmente dejo a Hermione bastante rara.

El martes había querido intercéptala mientras se dirigía a runas antiguas, pero en eso apareció Luna y él tuvo que fingir que se dirigía a otro lado.

El miércoles tuvieron Pociones, por ende lo tuvo que soportar dos horas seguidas, que el echo de que no pudiera verlo, no significaba que no pudiera sentir su penetrante mirada posada en mi.

El jueves no la había visto ni en clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ni en el patio, cosa que la alegro mucho.

El viernes había estado más alterada aún, si eso es posible, veía en todas partes a cierto rubio, ni siquiera respirar en paz lograba hacer, todos sus músculos estaban en tensión, además necesitaba estar sola, pero al mismo tiempo no quería estar sola, podía ser peligroso. Al principio había estado con Ron, Ginny, Lavender y Padma, pero pasando los días ya no querían ni verla, la histeria de la Gryffindor era demasiada, terminando la semana la única que todavía la aguantaba era Luna, Hermione jamás había agradecido tener una amiga con tanta paz como ella, capas de soportarla cuando ni ella lo hacía.

El sábado por fin llegó, todos estaban en el comedor despidiéndose de sus amigos, ansiosos de unas vacaciones, agobiados de las tareas, ansiosos por volver a sus casas y ver a sus familiares, y los que se quedaban en el castillo descansarían en un castillo casi desierto, donde solo había paz.

- Hermione te extrañaremos mucho, cuando volvamos te daré tu regalo- dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga.

- A ustedes también les daré el suyo cuando vuelva- dijo Hermione abrazando fuertemente a Ginny.

- Recuerda que si quieres puedes venir a la madriguera ¿Si?- dijo Ron despidiéndose de Hermione.

- No hará falta- dijo Hermione riendo.

- Espero que estés mejor, tranquilízate estas vacaciones- dijo Luna dulcemente- Todo estará bien.

Las muchachas se abrazaron con fuerza, el cariño entre ambas había aumentado mucho ese tiempo.

- Bueno, me voy, adiós chicos- Se despidió por ultima vez Hermione dirigiéndose al tren.

Ya estaba más calmada, ahora todo estaría bien, esas dos semanas serían simplemente perfectas ¿Qué podría arruinarlas? Además Malfoy no había mostrado muestras de vida, al final había desistido a lo que sea que quería. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver a su peor pesadilla apoyado en una pose sexy sobre el muro, mirándola detenidamente.

Respiró profundamente siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, pero su cuerpo temblaba levemente y su caminar ya no era tan seguro.

Draco rió al verla tan perturbada con solo su presencia, ninguna mujer se le podía resistir, caminó lenta pero sensualmente hacía donde ella se encontraba, cuando ya estuvo a solo unos pasos de ella, la agarro del brazo obligándola a voltearse, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, ella temblaba en sus brazos y buscaba la manera de escapar de él. En cambio Draco tenía una mirada tranquila, con un brillo especial en los ojos, al saber que él tenía más dominio en la situación que ella, aunque sus miradas no se encontraban ya que la Gryffindor tenía la vista mirando al costado, podía presentir la humillación en sus ojos.

- Esto no queda acá Hermione, nos veremos dentro de dos semanas- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Draco la soltó sin dejar de mirarla. En cambio Hermione ni siquiera le dedico una mirada y se fue hacía el tren. La tranquilidad había desaparecido.

* * *

**Mil perdones! No saben lo apenada que estoy! Un mes sin actualizar, que clase de persona soy?? Mil perdondes! Ademas el capitulo no se si esta del todo bien! Porque recien acabo de terminarlo y no tuve tiempo de corregirlo, pero quería subirlo, cuando suba el proximo cap voy a arregar este, asi que lo van a poder leer mejor si es que tiene mucho errores...  
No saben como me tiene el colegio! Tengo que levantar las materias bajas, no puedo faltar más porque si no quedo libre, estoy un desastre en el colegio :S, ademas de que las cosas no me andan saliendo bien, y cuando puedo escribir, no tengo inspiracion...**

Pero AYER FUE MI CUMPLEAÑOS! 20/08! Ya tengo 14! Espero sus felicitaciones :P jajajaja...

La pase muy bien, un respiro a todo esta mierda!

**Mil gracias a todos los que me firmaron! Apreció un monton sus reviews!**

**Pronto estare con otro capitulo más pronto de lo que esperan!**

**Gracias de nuevo!**

**Pronto colgare un fic de los merodeadores, todavia no, si se pueden dr una vuelta por él si no llegan a ver, se los agradeceria!**

Besos y buena semana!

Luzbelita!  



End file.
